Dance Of The Dead
by Perfectly Awkward
Summary: Someone from Alucard's past shows up and is after his brand new servant, Seras Victoria. Could this person have something to with all the strange killings around England? AxS AU
1. The Man in Red

Dance with the Dead

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me. All creative rights belong to Kouta Hirano, but since I'm using manga elements, they belong to Kohta Hirona as spelled on the manga cover. The name Erzsébet Báthory, is in no way mine. She was a real person; I am just borrowing her image for the story, and the historical research from her life. Anything in my story that has happened in real life is purely a coincidence. Any club named Dark Days out there is also purely coincidental to my imagination.

A/N: Hiya, again, just reposting the chapters because I do have a beta now…for those of you who might think I'm abandoning this story, fear not!...oh god…horrible music on TV...kill me..now... Anyhoo, yeah it's just taking me a lot longer than I thought to finish this story because Through the Looking Glass is a lot _popular_.

Chapter 1: The Man in Red

XXXXX

Alucard sat at a booth on the second floor of the club, watching everything and everyone go by with little interest. A black trench coat covered most of his form; underneath the jacket was a completely white suit, a black dress shirt, matching tie and shoes.

His long midnight hair drifted behind him, and his sunglasses tinted with a dark shade of grey. The most unusual thing about the lone man was that he wore white gloves with some sort of alchemy ruin on them.

The loud music was hurting Alucard's sensitive ears; this had to be one of the most embarrassing times in his whole mortal and undead life. Going undercover to watch some foolish vampire get his kicks, what a waste.

+Flashback+

Alucard phased through the floors of the Hellsing mansion, he stopped in a large room. The floor looked like chess board made of black and white marble, and at the end of the room was a large heavy mahogany desk, and a woman seated at it. The woman had long blond hair, blue eyes and glasses. Her outfit was an olive green, and the under shirt was pure white. The suit look like it belonged to man rather than a beautiful woman such as herself, but she lived in a man's world.

"You called, master?" Alucard said smoothly, giving her a mocking bow.

Integra glared at her servant, "A string of murders has taken place in the area of Hoxton."

"And what does that have to do with me? I am a vampire, not a detective." He said, with an irritated tone. Alucard walked to the portrait of her father, a blank expression adorned his features.

"I was getting to that, Alucard. These homicides are unusual in manner, two holes on the side of the neck of each victim and drained of all blood, and messages written on the wall. They're written in Romanian. Further more, the murders happen only at dance clubs, raves if you will. This person knows when we're coming and disappears right before we arrive. None of my men have been able to track this FREAK that is if it is a FREAK. This is why I called you here." Integra said while pinching the bridge of nose as if she had a headache.

Alucard hated conversations like this, always meant he'd have to do something he would dread, like follow a moron around. "Than why did you call me…? Maybe it's because you enjoy my company?" He said, still aggravated, but kept his cool by letting a smile hide his annoyed thoughts. Integra switched her gaze to the computer screen.

"Like I said, my men couldn't track this vampire down. This is why you're to hunt him down for me. You will go under cover and go to the club called Dark Days' every night until he arrives, and once he does report back to me. Also, at that time, you will not be staying here at the mansion. I will have your coffin transferred to a hotel suite." Integra paused for a moment, "I will only release your powers to level three that is all you will need for this FREAK, maybe even less. There will not be any feeding on people either; Walter will get you your blood packs, understood?" Integra said, again looking at Alucard, his still back turned to her.

"Yes master." Alucard turned around and bowed to her again, then he started towards the wall ready to open a portal, she stopped his movements. "Alucard, I did not dismiss you yet." She said, whilst pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

"The police are investigating this same case, so do not let them notice you. I'm sure you'll run into a constable or two, so leave them alone." Taking a long drag from her cigar, she blew smoke from her nose and continued, "I would like to finish this before they get their hands on the vampire and chaos ensues. Work quickly and try not to be wrong about the vampire, I can't have you destroying any innocent human-"

Alucard tilted his head in a sardonic manner and said, "You doubt my power, Integra?"

Integra sighed, "No, but I know you Alucard. I highly doubt you care about anything besides yourself."

Alucard put on a hurt expression, and a hand on his chest, "You wound me, master. What would make you think of me in such a manner? I will destroy the vampire filth, that's what I am here for. My job hasn't changed over the years. However, I will enjoy his death to the fullest." He said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Integra smiled a little, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"What you do to the FREAK does not concern me, just don't make too big of a mess. Oh and you will be leaving tonight, change your clothes and go to the club, leave everything else up to Walter. You can go." She waved her hand in dismissal. Alucard bowed again and left the room silently.

+End of Flashback+

It had been two dull weeks since Integra assigned him to this mission, and here he was, watching the hormonal teens dance and do drugs, wasting their youth to that poison going through their veins, and the smoke made him want to gag. The air was thick with lust and alcohol, all their hearts beating loudly in his head, leaving him woozy. Yet he remained calm, scanning the crowd every so often. A waitress walked over to his table, swinging her hips as she walked, disgusting him further. "Would you like something to drink, sir?" Her voice too high pitched for his liking.

He looked her up and down, and she blushed in return, "No, my dear, I am fine." He said smoothly. The young woman walked away, again waving her hips. Alucard looked away from her and to the floor below. Spotting a young woman sitting at the bar, alone. Her long smooth legs dangling from the metal stool, she wore tan shorts, a hot pink tube top and a green scarf. Her shining blond hair in pig tails. Black eyeliner and sparkles coated her blue eyes, her lips a dark shade of red. White sneakers covered her small feet; she was moving them back and forth in anxiety. He hadn't even noticed her before; perhaps it was because she was too innocent for a place like this…She didn't belong here.

Alucard noticed a young male walk towards her and offer her a drink. She declined from what he could tell, well she did already have something to drink. Alucard watched her reaction to the man, she knew he was coming; she even looked annoyed with his presence as he stalked towards her, why did she suddenly seem so happy? I will never understand humans.' Alucard thought with a sigh. He could smell the death coming from that guy, the stench of the FREAK chip inside his body.

XXXXX

Seras sat at the bar starring at her glass of water, every now and then glancing around the club. She'd been assigned to get information about the suspect at the local clubs, but to do that they needed someone to go undercover. What better person then the girl who looks like a child? (Minus her chest.) It'd been a couple of days since they decided for her to do this.

It's because I look so innocent, that's what he goes for.' Seras sighed.

She was just about to leave when she caught notice of a guy walking towards her; he was about six three, clad in a black suit, in fact, everything on him was either black or grey. His hair was a dark shade of brown and nicely cut, his eyes were unusual green. All in all he was a very handsome man, probably about twenty five? He definitely fit the description, but for now she was only to get information. God I hope it's him.' She thought, putting on a fake smile.

"Can I buy you a drink, miss?" He paused, sizing her up. "Excuse me; I forgot to tell you my name…That was rather rude of me, no? Just call me Gordon. What is this beautiful lady's name?" He said, his voice sounding gentle.

Seras pretended to be flattered, okay, she was, but she kept telling herself she was just pretending. "My name is Seras, and I'm okay with only water, thanks for the thought though." She said to him loud enough so he could hear her over the thumping music.

"Ah, only water my dear? Don't you want something… more potent?" Gordon said, smiling again.

"No thanks, I don't feel like getting smashed tonight." Seras said sweetly, but she looked away from him. Someone or something was watching her, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, and for a moment her head hurt, intensely, the pain dulled down after a few seconds. Seras turned around and looked straight towards the second floor. Alucard raised his glass filled with some sort of red liquid, as if he were getting ready to make a toast. Grinning at her, which made her even more jumpy than she already was. She quickly looked away from him and back to her drink.

Gordon reached out and put his hand on her bare shoulder, Seras jumped at the contact. "Are you okay, miss?" He asked, faking his concern.

"I… I'm fine." Seras said, looking at her water once again. "Would you like to get out of here?" She put on a sexy smile. His smirk looked like it would break if he did it anymore.

"That would be fine with me. Let's go." Gordon hooked his arm around Seras' smaller arm and led her out of the club.

Alucard watched them leave and followed them by disappearing through the shadow covered wall behind him, while changing into his preferred clothes. "This should be interesting." He said quietly.

Seras walked side by side with the suspect. For some reason she was rather anxious, her gut told her something really terrible was about to happen.

Gordon led her into an ally just behind the club, and stopped at the dead end. His whole demeanor changed within seconds, Gordon then shoved her hard against the cold brick wall, knocking the air out of her lungs. Seras fell to the wet cement on her knees, holding her midsection.

"I want you to know, that I will enjoy your cries of agony…and you will scream for me." Gordon's voice was no longer gentle, venom spilled from each word he spoke. Seras grabbed her holster, but her gun was missing, she glared at him.

Gordon held up her gun swinging it in front of her, just out of her reach. "Looking for this? Now that wouldn't be fair if you had this on you, now would it?" Gordon said, as soon as he looked at her again she had swung her fist in his direction, but he caught it before she made contact with his jaw.

"Oh, the kitten has claws. I was about to give you back your little toy…You should learn to play nicer, bitch." Gordon growled at her, "Bad kitty." He moved his index finger back and forth in front of her face, in a disapproving manner. He kneed her in the stomach, sending her against the wall again, cutting a sizable wound on the top of her head. The wire in her shirt breaking, leaving no communication between her and her comrades.

"You see, I am stronger than you, and you just can't beat me. You're just some pathetic human, and there's nothing you can do about it." He paused whilst looking through her wallet, "Ah, a cop, huh? What fun!" He threw the wallet at her. Gordon picked her up by her throat and held her against the wall, bruising her soft skin. Her feet no longer touching the ground.

A loud crackle of thunder sounded around the two, and it started to rain heavily, the droplets hitting them hard and stinging the cut on her head with each drop.

I don't want to die!' Seras began to panic and grabbed at his hand holding her throat. Blood started to drip from her head and into her eyes, making it hard for her to see. Then she heard it, she heard that booming voice that would save her life…Well sort of.

"I think you've had enough fun." Amusement evident in the mystery voice.

Gordon quickly turned around, pulling Seras with him and holding her in front of him to as some sort of shield.

"Leave! This has nothing to do with you!" Gordon screamed at the person within the shadows. The person walked forward, he was in a crimson duster, red tie, and a charcoal colored suit underneath. His oversized hat shadowed most of his features, except for his orange tented glasses, which covered his eyes. His raven hair floated around him, like it had a mind of its own.

Alucard smiled, Gordon gave an annoyed look in response, "I hate going after filthy trash like you. Nothing more annoying than someone making a cheap copy of a true midian, you're a disgrace!" Alucard walked towards the two, pulling his gun from a pocket inside his duster. Gordon tightened his hold on Seras, she moaned in pain.

"Don't take another step, if I die, she dies with me." He grinned; Alucard paid no attention to his pleas, but instead focused on the girl…Angry at Alucard for ignoring him, Gordon quickly pulled out a knife and stabbed Seras in the stomach, the blade sliding right into her and cutting various arteries.

Alucard used the time it took for the FREAK to stab Seras to aim his gun and shoot Gordon in the head. His body turned to dust seconds before it hit the ground, the ashes spread across the cement on account of the wind and rain.

Seras hadn't noticed the man in red kneel next to her, "Are you a virgin?" He said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. Seras could barely talk, and wondered why he'd ask such a thing at that moment. Was he going to rape her? Blood trickled at the corner of her mouth.

"Answer me!" Alucard barked at her.

She nodded her head slowly; he smirked at her, as if his smile could get any wider. He put his head near her neck, and licked her skin, then bit into her flesh. Seras made a small yelp, the pain was dull, tears ran down her cheeks. As soon as the pain had appeared it was replaced with pleasure. Her body felt cold, but not from the rain, but because he was draining her dry. Just when she thought she would die from blood loss he stopped...not that it mattered either way.

Alucard didn't remove his glove, but lifted his sleeve and sliced open his pale wrist. Dark blood dripped from the wound and onto her face. As soon as she could see the blood she pulled his pale arm close and drank. He laughed at her eagerness; he watched her drink from him, her eyes changing from crystal blue to crimson. Alucard pulled away before she had too much. If that happened she would die from the potency of it, she needed time to get used to being a vampire.

Seras' eyelids felt heavy, her body told her it was time to sleep, but she wanted to see more of this man she felt strangely close to. Soon enough she started to drift off into the dream world. Before she was completely out she heard his laughter again, oh how evil and intoxicating it sounded.

Alucard picked up Seras, putting one hand under her knees and the other under her neck. He opened a portal in the side of the building, and disappeared once again.

XXXXX

A/N: AHHH! This was so very short. xx Hell, sorry about the shortness. Recently I've been getting into writing too much at a time.


	2. Party Preparations

Chapter 2: Party Preparations

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me. All creative rights belong to Kouta Hirano, but since I'm using manga elements, they belong to Kohta Hirona as spelled on the manga cover. The name Erzsébet Báthory, is in no way mine. She was a real person; I am just borrowing her image for the story, and the historical research from her life. Anything in my story that has happened in real life is purely a coincidence. Any club named Dark Days out there is also purely coincidental to my imagination.

A/N: Wow…just wow. xD No one said that the second chapter for both this story and Through the Looking Glass had the same second chapter. So thanks to that reader for telling me! I feel really stupid right now. Anyway, here is the correct chapter!

Chapter 2: Party Preparations

XXXXX

It had been a month since Seras was turned and she'd already almost died. A crazed priest attacked her and her master, calling her various things, and stabbing her with numerous blessed blades. That had hurt so much, she was sure she was going to die…again. Alucard's head had been cut off; she was all alone with that fanatical man following her down the gloomy halls. Integra arrived just in time, but he'd just attacked Integra and her men. Wasn't killing humans going against God? At the time it didn't bother Seras much, she was losing so much blood that she didn't really care at the moment. She didn't really get what they were talking about as he held Integra against the wall, but she grabbed her gun and tried her best to scare the unusual priest. Alucard revived himself and fended off the priest, and then gave her a lecture about not drinking his blood.

She just hoped she wouldn't run into him again, afraid he'd kill her the next time they met. Had she made the right choice on becoming a vampire? Seras hoped so.

Seras sat at her dark wooden dresser, a large mirror resting just above it. She was lost in her thoughts about the elder vampire in red. Hey, wait a minute.' Seras though, noticing she was staring at herself inside that polished piece of glass. Vampires weren't supposed to see their own reflection, right? Well, she could clearly see herself, in fact she see even smallest flaws on her face.

She sighed, tonight was so boring. She wanted to go out and do something; her blood ached for something exciting to happen…Wait, she never felt like this before, she never wanted to hurt anybody.

She closed her crystal blue eyes for a few moments trying to gather her thoughts, but when she opened them she saw her mirror was now swirling in blackness, she stared at it hard until two ruby red orbs appeared and looked right back her. An amused look held within the crimson eyes. Seras screamed and fell out of her chair landing on the cold stone floor.

Alucard walked out of the reflective glass and laughed at her position on the floor. Seras had landed on her backside, with her legs sprawled apart. She did her best to glare at the elder vampire and rub her butt at the same time without looking too dumb.

"Master, don't do that, I could've had a heart attack!" She said, she paused for a moment and then whispered. "If I had been alive, that is." She looked down at her lap, pulling her legs to her chest. Seras looked at him only to see the disappointed look on his face.

"Oh please, police girl. Don't sound so meager." He said firmly, whilst grabbing her forearm and pulling her up to her feet.

"I don't want to hear your whining, you are true undead, now act like it." Alucard said with annoyance, suddenly his irritation was replaced with a smirk. "Besides, you shouldn't get so scared of me, I don't bite…hard." He said, looking her straight in the eye, his fangs started to show.

"My master wishes to see us, so don't drag your feet." He said suddenly, disappearing through her ceiling.

"I swear that man has two personalities." Seras said to no one in particular, she straightened out her yellowish uniform and left her dark and depressing room.

XXXXX

Seras walked down the basement halls, no matter how long she lived here, she would never get used to the old corridors of the mansion. The cobble stone walls were cracking in places, abandoned spider webs here and there along the ceiling. Had she not been a vampire, she doubted she'd be able to even see through the thick darkness that coated the whole thing. Every part of this place seemed like something out of a horror novel.

Finally out of the basement, the mansion looked more like a home for normal people, but it was far from ordinary. Though, it was exquisite. Old century portraits along the walls, a beautiful staircase leading to the second floor, Seras didn't grow up wealthy, so this was somewhat of a treat to her. Not looking at where she was going she ran into Walter, knocking down several expensive cups which he was holding, though they did not break.

"Oh dear, Miss Victoria I do apologize, I wasn't looking. Are you alright? I should be more careful." Walter said with concern evident is his voice.

"No, I mean, yes, I'm fine Walter. No need to apologize, I was too busy staring at the paintings to notice you. I'm sorry." She whispered the last part with her head low. Seras started to help pick up the dishes he'd dropped, he did the same, "So, are all these paintings Sir Integra's ancestors?"

"Yes, going all the way back to the 1600s. A few centuries before Lord Alucard was brought here." Walter said sadness in his voice. Seras stopped for a moment and looked at the older man in front of her.

"Okay, there we go, I have everything, these need to get washed." He gave her a warmhearted smile. Seras smiled back at him, her fangs came out of her mouth slightly. She suddenly put a hand to her mouth and whispered another apology.

"Miss Victoria, I have seen many things in my time here. You needn't hide your fangs from me." He said while pulling her hand away from her face. Seras smiled brightly at him, showing her shining white fangs to him.

Walter laughed, "See? There's no problem with them, however, you should be careful around the troops."

Seras laughed lightly, that was true they could be very crude. "I wanted to ask you about Alucard-" Seras was cut off mid sentence by an aggravated voice inside her mind; Walter raised a single elegant brow at her.

"What are you doing, police girl? My master grows impatient with your tardiness, get here now." Alucard barked at her in her head. "Sorry, master." Seras whispered so that Walter wouldn't hear her, but for his age he was very alert and heard what she said, but didn't say anything about her third apology.

"Never mind, Walter, I'll ask you another time. I have to go, sorry!" Seras was already half way up the stairs when she finished her sentence. Walter stood there for a moment, putting two and two together. Must be Alucard.' He thought with a smile, he then went back to his duties for the rest of the night.

XXXXX

Seras made it to the two heavy oak doors, she felt anxious every time she was in front of these two doors. She finally found the courage to knock on the wood in front of her. For some reason she was hoping the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

"Come in." Was all she heard from the other side, and she did just that.

"You're late, Agent Victoria." Integra said without looking up. She had an irritated look on her face, most likely Alucard's mockery was starting to get to her…Like usual. Seras saluted quickly and said. "Sorry Sir."

Alucard stood to the far wall on the right, in his usual attire, and his maroon hat tilted to cover his face. His wide grin could be seen, though. He had his arms folded over his chest, as if he was pouting.

Another man with a long brown braid and a patch over his left eye stood on the opposite side of Alucard. Almost in the same pose as well, though this man winked at her. Suddenly Integra spoke up, not noticing the wink.

"This is Commander Pip Bernadette. He is a mercenary that I've hired since your last commander was killed; I've also hired his men." Integra gestured the man on the left and continued her talk regarding the meeting.

"The murders in Hoxton have continued, the scenes of the crime getting more violent as time goes by. They seem to only happen around the club Dark Days, the FREAK that Alucard silenced wasn't the right vampire, as we originally thought." Integra paused, pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and continued. "Most of the victims were found face down, stripped, and legs open…Indicating sexual assault. Their blood was drained, and there isn't a single drop left around the scene when we arrived. I need you and Alucard to go back undercover and steak out a different club not too far away from Dark Days, Epidemic is the name of that club. Both of you will meet the commander there." Integra looked at Pip for a moment before turning her gaze back to her paperwork.

"Both of you will be staying at the hotel Alucard was staying at before. I believe that the real vampire is staying within the club, some where near by. It may take some time to get the target, so that's one of the many reasons for your stay at the hotel. Blood will be provided; you will be on this mission for as long as it takes to get a hold of the vampire." Integra paused for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Pip will also be residing in the hotel, along with his men. They will have separate rooms on each floor. They will also being going to the club as well, but only in the background. You do remember what kind of a club this is, don't you Agent Victoria?" She looked towards Seras, hoping she didn't have to explain it once again.

"Yes Sir." Seras said quickly, she was terrified to be sleeping in the same room as Alucard. He was a bloody monster! At that exact moment Alucard looked at her and gave her large smirk, making the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Seras snapped her attention back to Integra, trying to ignore her Master's stare.

"Alright, good, I do not wish to go through that again. I've given Pip the case file; he's only there for back-up." Integra was interrupted by Alucard grunt, she in turn, glared at him. "You will be leaving here tonight. Is that understood?" Integra looked to Pip and Seras.

"Yes Sir." Both Seras and Pip said at the same time, Seras glanced at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the platinum blond at the large desk.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Integra said while rubbing her temples, it was time for her to retire for the evening and maybe some aspirin. Seras saluted and left quickly the massive office.

Alucard watched her leave the room, not taking his eyes from her. "What fun this will be."

XXXXX

Seras sat in her room packing things when she heard a knock on her door, couldn't be master, he'd just walk through my door.' She though, "Come in." She said while still shoving her belongings into the bag resting on her bed.

Walter shut the door gently behind him, "Sir Integra has sent me to tell you that there is no need to pack. Your clothes are already waiting at the hotel." Walter said, giving her a small smile. But do you know my sizes?' Seras stared at the aging man.

As if reading her thoughts, Walter quickly said. "I got your sizes last week from your uniform. You needn't worry, Miss Victoria." He answered her before she could even ask, he must know what she was going to say something about her sizes, and he did take care of Integra after all.

She made a small O' shape with her mouth, "If you don't mind me asking, but who exactly picked out my clothes, I mean this is a rather sinister club, I can't even imagine me picking out my own clothes, let alone you. No offense, Walter." She said shyly, trying not to blush, Please don't say master, please don't say master!' Her thoughts were interrupted when Walter began speaking again.

"Lord Alucard did." Walter gave her a questioning look but didn't pursue it. "Oh, okay." She gave a fake smile along with a suspicious giggle. Great, just great. Why did he want to pick out her clothes anyways?' She fumed inside her head.

"Well, if that is all, I shall be on my way. Others duties to attend to," Walter bowed, "Miss Victoria." With that said he left, leaving Seras to sit and wait.

She looked over her uniform, this wouldn't do. She can't go walking around in it; she'd be sticking out like a sore thumb. Then she noticed Walter had placed a black box on her dinning table. When had he done that, he was one sneaky butler.

Seras walked over the package and opened it, she felt like a kid on Christmas day. Inside the box was a dress. "Made of leather?!" She questioned out loud. It looked very similar to her Hellsing uniform, except for the leather and it was black, it still buttoned in the front though. She pulled the dress all the way out of the box and stared at it. I wonder who picked this out.' She thought sarcastically, it looked like it belonged to a common whore.

"Police girl, it's not nice to think ill of me." Alucard said, making Seras jump. He smirked at her shocked expression. He was wearing something that was also similar to his usual attire. Everything on him was black this time, he almost looked like he did that fateful night she'd met him, except his duster was black as well. His glasses were also the same as that day, and his raven hair was slightly longer this time, and he wore no hat.

"Don't stare too long, police girl, you're starting to drool." He chuckled at her, snapping her out of her fervent state. She just looked angrily at him, the blush coming back in full force.

"I was not staring, master!" She said knowing full well she was staring, was she drooling though? She highly doubted that…And she needed to get dressed, hopefully he would leave without too much trouble.

"Besides, I need to get dressed, please leave." She stated firmly, he just sat there looking at her with an amused expression. "Don't forget your place, police girl." He growled slightly.

"Well, then at least turn around so I can get dressed." She pleaded with him; he just lay down on her bed and closed his eyes, or so she thought…After all, she couldn't see his eyes with the glasses on.

She sighed, but decided that was the best she would get out of him. So, she got dressed quickly. The dress fit perfectly, showing all the right curves of her body, the first few buttons weren't wanting to work properly so she left them undone, showing off her cleavage. Probably Alucard's doing, anyways.

"Okay, you can look now." She said quietly. Alucard sat up, looked her up and down. "It suits you, police girl." He said, and his grin grown wider seeing her turn red. Did he just call me a whore?' Seras thought angrily. His smile faltered slightly.

"Bloody hell, I don't have any shoes that go with it!" She growled, thinking over all the shoes she had, which wasn't very many.

"I have them right here." Alucard pulled two burnished black knee high boots, tying up the front, and they heel of the boots were at least three inches. I'm going to feel like a dominatrix.' She commented to herself, but grabbed them anyways.

"One more thing, police girl, you won't be sleeping on a bed any longer. Every nosferatu must sleep inside a coffin filled with the soil from which they were born." He stated, knowing she would freak out at the thought of sleeping inside such a small space.

"But Master! I can't sleep in a coffin!" She argued, but he held up his hand to shut her up.

"Enough. If you refuse to drink blood, you're to have to sleep in a coffin, or your powers will weaken and you won't be much better than a ghoul, useless. Which will you chose, police girl, the blood or the coffin?" Alucard said with much amusement.

Seras gave up, she was still afraid of drinking the blood, so she would sleep in the coffin. "Fine, I'll sleep in the bloody coffin." She whispered in defeat Alucard's smile turned into a frown again, At least I'm getting somewhere with her, even if she doesn't drink yet.'

XXXXX

About 10 minutes later, Seras and Alucard emerged from a shadowy portal in front of the mansion. Seras had make-up on now, scarlet lip stick, smoky eye shadow and liner, her porcelain skin looked even whiter from the dark make-up. A choker adored her neck; it was Victorian style with a little silver locket hanging from it, it looked rather old.

Walter, Pip, and Integra and several mercenaries were waiting outside. Pip was wearing a blackish grey suit, with matching undershirt, tie and shoes. In fact Pip had a business look to him, unlike his clothes from earlier. He still had the eye patch on, but his hair was let loose, flowing just below his rear. A perverted smile adored his face, it seemed he was very pleased with the way Seras was dressed.

"May God and her majesty be with you, amen." Integra said suddenly, she turned towards her house after they saluted, all except Alucard who just grinned mockingly at her. Her hair swinging with her as she walked the cement stairs to the front door, Walter followed close behind her.

The group of mercenaries loaded into their cars and drove off, leaving Alucard and Seras alone once again. Alucard looked down at the much smaller vampire standing next to him. "Master, how are we going to get there exactly?" Seras asked him quietly.

He just smirked at her. "Why, we're going to fly." He said smoothly, and then grabbed her waist quickly before she could whine about it, and he disappeared with her along side him. A small feminine yelp could be heard from they took off into the night sky.

XXXXX

A/N: Just in case, I'm not chastising the people you've read this before and didn't notice, actually I'm not really blaming anyone except myself.


	3. Blood Stained Walls

Chapter 3: Blood stained walls

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me. All creative rights belong to Kouta Hirano, but since I'm using manga elements, they belong to Kohta Hirona as spelled on the manga cover. The name Erzsébet Báthory, is in no way mine. She was a real person; I am just borrowing her image for the story, and the historical research from her life. Anything in my story that has happened in real life is purely a coincidence. Any club named Dark Days out there is also purely coincidental to my imagination.

A/N: Done done done! I'm sleepy. xx

Chapter 3: Blood stained walls

XXXXX

Hoxton, London was a place for getting drunk, doing drugs, dancing, and getting laid. Numerous clubs lined the streets, flashing neon signs decorating the tall buildings. Every type of club was there, all with different types of music and atmosphere. One club in particular was almost impossible to get into, a long line of people waited outside, all different kinds of people waiting, from gothic to punk to just regular people wanting to party. The sign above the crowd was also neon, and it read, "House of Desolation"

Within the ominous looking club were thousands of people dancing to some type of metal. The building was at least three stories high, the third level was off limits, but that didn't seem to bother the young dancers much. They continued to dance on the second floor, though not many did so, as there were some people sitting here and there chatting. Cold metal railing lined the second floor. The carpet was a dark shade of crimson, and the walls were completely black, and strobe lights all around the club.

The third level was covered by one sided glass; within the glass was a large room. It had completely different decorations from the dance area just outside. It looked more like a place where you would go to eat or relax. Red roses were held in various vases around the room on oak wood tables. People sat on dark gray leather couches throughout the room, all wearing dark suits, all of which were men. However, there was a woman among them. She had burgundy hair that reached to her mid back, which was in ringlets; a black leather dress which didn't cover all of her pale skin. The outfit had spaghetti straps, with a V neck that reached showing just the right amount of cleavage, the bottom of the dress ended a few inches above her knees, showing off her perfectly shaped legs. Coal colored high heeled boots adorned her feet; the heel was about three inches tall. The boots were knee length, and tied all the way up (A lot like Seras' boots, no?). She had glasses on to cover up her unusual eyes, her lips were painted claret, almost matching her hair.

The woman stood there near the wide window, gazing over the crowd below. A masculine voice interrupted her daze, "Ma'am, we have a problem with one the girls." The young man said, his voice wavering slightly. He also wore glasses and a black suit, his hair was dirty blonde and he was very young indeed. No older than twenty one, but very handsome. All the men within her quarters were good-looking; she didn't like looking at unattractive people.

The woman turned around to look at the person talking to her, said man lowered his head in respect.

"Is that right? Well, let's go see her then. Show me where she is." She said while walking towards him, "Call me Liz, okay dear?" Liz whispered as soon as she was close enough for him to hear the softness which her voice held. Leaning in she licked his neck, making the youth tremble.

"Don't be so scared, I won't do anything you won't like." Her voice coated with passion.

He nodded in response, still too afraid and yet thrilled to find his voice. The woman snatched up her matching black jacket from the coat rack, and slid it on. The jacket reached to the back of her knees and swayed when she walked out of the room.

The remaining men stared for a few moments before going back to what ever it was that they were doing before.

XXXXX

The couple from before walked down the dark hallways, which were hidden from the clubs guests. The walls were made of wood, and the floor was covered in azure colored carpet. Few lights hung from the ceilings, dimly lighting the corridor. Various doors were along the walls, leading into small bedroom size rooms.

The man broke the silence, "Her room is just ahead." He spoke quietly.

"What did she do this time, try to escape, attack one of my men, try to kill herself, hm?" Liz said with amusement in her voice. She a small cry come from one of the rooms ahead, making the woman in black leather smile. That child will never learn.' Liz thought with a smile.

"She still refuses to do her chores; I don't know what to do with her. I do all the things you tell me, and yet she still refuses to obey the other guy that plays' with her." The man said with a sigh, then stopped at one of the doors. A large symbol written in red ink rested the old wood. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys, and pushing one of the keys into the lock and then stretching out his fingers to grasp the door knob.

Inside the room was a small teenage girl, she was naked and blood covered her entire body. Cuts and bruising were everywhere on her flesh, some were fresh and the others that were just starting to heal. Assorted torture devises were on the walls, the floor and walls were made of some sort of metal which were also covered in blood. There was a single metal bed at one of the corners, no blankets, no pillows, nothing. Liz walked towards the terrified girl, while pulling off her sun glasses revealing ruby eyes.

The girl got as close as she could to the corner of the room. Liz kept walking forward, though the girl was clearly scared. Liz stopped in front of the girl and knelt down in front her.

"What's wrong, my child?" Liz whispered, while reaching out and putting a smooth hand on the other woman's shoulder. In return the girl flinched at the touch, the small woman started to sob silently.

"I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go home. Can't I go home now?" The girl sniffed, her tears having slowed slightly. She looked at Liz, wondering why the woman was so kind to her when all she ever received was punishment. Will this lady finally let me see my mum again?' She thought while staring at the scarlet eyes, which stared back at her, they showed no emotion. Can I even trust her when all I see is myself staring back at me?' Questions filled her troubled mind.

Liz smiled at the child before her, "What is your name?" Purposely avoiding the previous question.

"Lauren." That was all she said. Lauren shifted a little, looking at the man at the door and then back to the strange woman before her, she wasn't even fazed by the blood around the room, and even the torture devises didn't make her squirm, and what was up with her eyes?

"Why don't we get you something to eat, hm?" Liz stood up and extended her hand to the girl on the floor. Lauren took the hand cautiously, and stood but then realized that she was bare naked and tried her best to cover herself. Liz smiled at the nude woman, then pulled off her jacket and put it around her shoulders. She pulled the sides of the black jacket closer to her body; she noticed that no heat came from it either like it would when you borrowed your boyfriend's jacket. Perhaps she was starting to loose her mind…That wouldn't be a surprise.

"Jack, take her to my office, she can wait there until I return with something to eat." Liz commanded the young man, and he did just that leaving Liz alone in the bloodstained room.

XXXXX

Lauren waited silently in the large office, in the distance she could hear music playing. I'm in a club. Is it the club I was in before, when I first arrived?' She couldn't really remember what happened right before she arrived in this hellhole.

The young girl started looking around, but kept seated. The man didn't give her any clothes, so she still held on to the jacket. He'd also locked the door behind her, which was rather weird, but the woman seemed to be the most trustworthy person so far, despite the men who beat her, they were not at all trustworthy.

The office was very business like, the walls were some type of plaster and the floors were a shade of dark gray. The room was candle lit, so it was kind of gloomy, despite this she could still make out the various old paintings that were on the walls, looked to be from the 1500s, give or take a few centuries. Most of them were women, or they were the same woman, she wasn't sure. All of the women had light red hair, which was up in some fancy way, and the dresses were usually shades of garnet as well, probably royalty. The room had a safe feeling to it. Still, Lauren didn't dare move; she didn't fully trust this Liz', no matter how nice she'd been.

"Like the portraits my dear?" A feminine voice came form the shadowy corner of the room, making Lauren jump.

"Liz?" She asked quietly, no response came to her. A strong wind came suddenly, blowing out all the candles. Lauren covered her face in fear of anything blowing into her eyes.

A shadow figure emerged from the corner, the silhouette looking familiar and the voice sounded familiar as well. It's her!' Lauren stood to defend herself, knowing that this time was no social visit, but as soon as she did so, Liz was gone. A pale hand reached from behind and wrapped itself around Lauren's slender neck, tightly; the long nails on the hand were sharp and cutting into Lauren's skin. The vice like grip on her neck pulled Lauren against a cold body.

Liz inhaled her hair's scent, "How old are you sixteen, seventeen? Well that doesn't actually matter, more to the point. You see, I am a bit of a collector of dolls', more or less. You'll be my next doll', you are so beautiful. You're such a strong girl, a real brave spirit. Rare indeed, I need your blood to stay young…You should be grateful I chose you. If I do not have your precious blood, I will become old and die; do you want that to happen to poor old me?" Liz asked with a slight pout.

"It's kind of hard to elucidate, there's no real point in explaining much further anyways, you're about to pass out." Liz tightened her grip for a few moments before she let the girl go and land on the floor hard.

As Liz walked over to her desk she licked away the blood from her nails, while the poor girl on the floor held her throat and coughed violently. Liz was humming a lullaby to herself, which sounded too happy for Lauren's liking given the current situation. Liz opened one of her drawers of the oak wood desk. She then pulled out several things, a tool of some sort and a long piece of plastic wrapping. She then proceeded to roll out the plastic and covered the office floor.

Lauren felt a strange and painful sensation go through her head, and she fell to the floor holding her head. After the pain subsided, her whole body felt paralyzed and all she could do was lay on the floor.

"Did that hurt?" She paused to look at the girl in agony; a wicked smile adored her features.

"Get in here now, I want you to watch." Liz suddenly yelled, the lock on the door clicked and several men came in from earlier. All dressed like that man who led her into the so called office, which seemed more like a torture chamber. They lifted her body and put it on the plastic; tears were now going down her face. Then the men stood away from the helpless teenager, watching her suffer. I'm going to die.' Sorrow filled her mind, the tears now going faster down her swollen face.

Liz came to view with what looked like an antique dagger, and stopped to look at the girl with an annoyed look on her face.

"How many times have we gone through this? I want her to be hung by her feet or it won't work otherwise and we'll have a mess. Do not forget next time, I tire of telling you fools!" Liz sneered at her men.

They did as told, and grabbed some chains from the corner of the room and hooked them to the roof, then wrapped the cold shackles around her ankles. She was now hanging in the air for her feet, the men took the jacket off the girl, and she felt the chilly air hit her body. Lauren glared at Liz with an unabashed look. Lauren didn't care anymore if she lived or died, in fact, she preferred to die. At least she would no longer be in the misery she was in now. Her spirit was beyond repair by now.

Liz walked up to the girl, putting a large bowl just beneath her and crouched in front of her frightened face.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I am about to do, in fact, I'll enjoy it immensely. Though, I wonder if you will enjoy it? I do hope so!" Liz grinned at her, large white fangs coming from her mouth as she did so.

A small cry of pain came from Lauren as she felt the blade go across her throat, What will mum think of me, what will everyone think of me?' Old memories from her past came forward. Blood poured from the young virgin and into the porcelain bowl below. The last words she heard were

"Poor thing; never got to experience life to the fullest. What a shame." The darkness then took over her mind. She no longer felt pain, she no longer felt anything.

The body hung lifelessly in the air, the blood draining from her body, leaving a strange blue color.

Liz stood her full length; she looked down at the corpse before her. Her blood wasn't the kind I need; my body will start to decompose sooner than I thought. Perhaps there's something I can do…' She thought with a scowl.

"Get a bath ready for me and get rid of her body. You can have the left over blood; I don't need it this time. Do what you wish." Liz waved a hand in dismissal, and started towards the door.

"Yes Ma'am!" They quickly grabbed the bowl and left, all except one, he padded silently to Liz. His skin was as pale as hers; he was about six one, and had a white T-shirt, and tight black leather pants on. Shiny coal colored boots rested on his feet. His hair was black and down to his masculine shoulders, his eyes were a dark shade of sapphire, he was very gorgeous all in all.

Liz felt his presence and turned to look at him, "Came to watch the show, did you?" Liz said seductively, while walking closer to his form.

"What can I say; I enjoy watching you torture young things like that." He grinned at her, pearly white fangs coming to view, she smiled at him.

She leaned and whispered into the shell of his ear. "Oh really, I can think of something you would enjoy more, Ábel."

"What would that be, Liz'?" He asked playfully, Liz smiled at him as sweetly as she could.

"Why, wouldn't you like to know? Follow me and you'll find out." She turned around, walking out of the gloomy room, Ábel following close behind.

XXXXX

A/N: Mmmm, done. It was beautiful wasn't it? Yeeeah right Melissa. Anyhoo, um hope you liked it.


	4. Heart Beat

Chapter 4: Heart Beat

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me. All creative rights belong to Kouta Hirano, but since I'm using manga elements, they belong to Kohta Hirona as spelled on the manga cover. The name Erzsébet Báthory, is in no way mine. She was a real person; I am just borrowing her image for the story, and the historical research from her life. Anything in my story that has happened in real life is purely a coincidence. Any club named Dark Days out there is also purely coincidental to my imagination.

A/N: Wow, some kind of brain freeze going on here.

Chapter 4: Heart Beat

XXXXX

"Wow, this part of Hoxton I've never seen before!" Seras looked around the city with excitement, the signs of clubs and hotels reflecting off her dark sun glasses. She walked along side her master, who didn't look the least bit interested in the city.

Even when Seras was on her mission, right before she'd become an immortal, she had never seen this part. Her squad would put her on the slightly worse side of town, only because that's where the murders had taken place. But this, it was amazing! It was beautiful, to say the least. Lots of hotels were there, all very expensive looking. She wondered if they'd be staying there or not. She'd ask her master later. The clubs that were there didn't seem to fit the fancy looking area, but she didn't really care.

Seras tried her hardest not to pay attention to all those heart beats around her. As if reading her mind, Alucard stopped and looked at her, almost making her run into his back.

"Don't they look delicious, police girl?" He paused to take a sniff at the air. "Their blood calls to us, can't you hear it?" His gaze shifted back to her, he'd slid his glasses down his nose to look at her. His eyes were even redder than before, his grin faded a bit too, but only for a moment.

"Master?" Seras whispered. Alucard snapped back to his regular self and smirked once again.

"Even so, we can't go feeding on them, despite how much fun that would be." He started to walk again while talking. She just sat there for a moment… 'That was kind of strange. Would I really find it fun to feed on humans? I can't even bring myself to drink the medical blood!' Seras thought solemnly.

"Seras, don't just sit there and stare, you'll look dense. Can't have an idiot following me, now can I? Come now, that human is waiting for us," Alucard said without looking over his shoulder. She will drink.'

Seras caught up to Alucard quickly. "You mean the commander?" Seras asked, completely forgetting about her previous predicament.

"If that's what you want to call him… The human is right over there." Alucard looked towards the direction where Pip leaned against his black car, smoking a cigarette. Seras looked at the death stick with disgust; she'd always hated those things, but it seemed she could smell it from where she stood. He was across the street, just in front of a strange looking club. It looked like a gothic structure and no one was waiting at the doors, like the other raves she'd seen.

"Epidemic…Very strange name… Well, I suppose there have been weirder ones," Seras said to herself. She hadn't really thought about the name before when Integra had mentioned it.

"Alucard, girl, over ere!" Pip yelled over the noise of the crowd of people. Considering everyone yelled to their friends, no one paid much attention to the shouting man. Alucard glared at the mercenary. "Do not call out our names, human!" Alucard growled at the man before him.

"Sorry sir," Pip said, never breaking eye contact with the vampire in front of him. Alucard smirked in response. "You can call me Damien Brenner, and this is Renee." Alucard pointed towards Seras.

"I don't have a have last name?" she asked Alucard, slightly confused.

"No, you only get a first name and nothing else; you don't deserve a surname, police girl." Alucard grinned at his servant; Seras just looked down in a sad state.

"Stop that. Never show your weakness in front of other people, police girl." Alucard or Damien turned towards Pip. "You can be whoever you want."

Pip looked at Seras. He didn't care to change his name, and no one would recognize him anyways. Pip then made his way over to Seras. He grabbed her cold hand and said, "It iz my pleasure to meet you, Miss Renee." He gave her a perverted look, and she groaned.

Alucard gave a look of disapproval, but quickly changed it back to normal before walking towards the club ahead of them. As if that grin of his was normal,' Seras thought with a little laugh, earning a frown from her master. Do not forget your place so quickly,' he said within her skull.

XXXXX

The club looked like any other club. The music, the people and even the lights had the same feel to them. Though, this one started on the second floor and you had to walk down some stairs to get to the dance floor and bar…Half of it was underground. It all seemed so familiar to Seras; it would always make shivers go up her spine. All she could think of was when she'd first met her master, how scared she'd been when that slender blade went through her soft flesh and how she'd almost died…Well, she did die, but she was something more now. Her eyes glazed over, thinking about that bizarre night. She'd forgotten her companions, if you could call them that.

"Ey, snap out of it." Pip snapped his fingers in front of her face; she looked at him for a moment with that frightened look on her features. Seras blinked slowly before realizing she'd been day dreaming.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I was just-" she paused "-I was just thinking…" She put a smile back on her pretty face.

"We should split up," Alucard said, not looking at the two behind him.

"Alight zen, I'll be at ze bar," Pip said while heading off deeper into the disturbing club.

Seras watched him leave before turning her gaze back to Alucard. He was just staring at the people, his grin was there and all, but he seemed to be in his own little world. Seras looked down at the people below. The scent of their sweat was rather gross, and she scrunched up her nose showing her disgust for that stench. Whoa, never thought people could smell so bad,' Seras thought while looking around the different types of dancers.

Without Seras really paying much attention to Alucard, she didn't realize he'd started walking until a voice came into her mind. "Police girl, hurry it up. I don't wish to wait all night for you, while you just stand there and stare like a child," Alucard said, annoyance in his voice. Gods, she was always bothersome to him one way or another. Why couldn't she just satisfy him?

"Coming Master!" she shouted over the pounding music.

By the time she'd caught up to him, he was already sitting elegantly at a large shiny white booth. He was smiling at her now. "You're too slow. I wonder how fast I can make you run." His grin grew, his fangs barely showing. Wait! Why was he allowing his fangs to show?' Seras thought quickly.

"You do realize that we're in one of those vampire' clubs, don't you?" He raised one elegant eyebrow at her.

"A what?" she asked dumbly. Alucard sighed dramatically. "Sit down and I will tell you, you naïve girl." He extended his arm out, gesturing for her to sit down, Seras obeyed.

"These clubs are where people pretend to be vampires. They even go as far as putting in fake teeth. Amusing, isn't it?" He chuckled lightly and continued.

"At this club, you are to act as my servant and I, your master. Though there wouldn't be much acting done, now would there? You will let me feed on you when the time comes, or people will think you're strange..." He looked lazily at her curious expression. "You do know what type of club I'm talking about, right police girl?" He looked away for a moment, pulling off his glasses and then returning his sinister gaze on her. That was something he never did in front of her, remove his glasses. His beautiful eyes held some sort of emotion in them…What emotion? She wasn't sure.

Seras blushed slightly. "I, uh, well, yes I do…" She looked away from Alucard and to the black plastic table in front of her. Why would Sir Integra think of such a ridiculous place like this?' she thought while examining the various coffee (or other beverage) marks on the table.

"What other place would be the perfect atmosphere to hide your true self, police girl? If they can blend in, then, why not be here? Though, I do not think I'd stoop so low as to hide in a place like this, I don't even think I'd be hiding." Alucard was almost talking to himself; he was no longer looking in her general direction but at the patterns on the walls.

Seras felt nervous being alone with her master. She usually said something slow and hated sounding so…well, blonde. However, her anxiety wouldn't last long as a Bloody Mary was set in front of her. She just looked at it and blinked, how ironic… Her sunglass covered eyes traveled up to the person who had set the drink there.

"I zought you might like this." Pip stood there with a smirk on his face, but didn't realize that the elder vampire was glaring at him, but neither did Seras. After a few moments of silence, well between them since the music was all around, Seras spoke up.

"I'm not that thirsty, thank you." Seras looked at Alucard, who was staring at her, with that toothy grin of his.

"Oh really? I beg to differ," Alucard said smoothly, not paying much attention to the mortal standing only a few feet away, but was aware of Pip's curious eyes staring at him.

Seras suddenly felt woozy, the heart beats coming back to her ten fold. The blood pumping through the human's veins invading her thoughts, drowning her own out. She suddenly felt very thirsty, her throat starting to go dry and tighten. Was master doing all of this? Was he making her feel the need to suck blood? No, it was her own instincts punishing her for not nourishing her body. Bloodlust was now taking over her better judgment; she needed to leave before she did something terrible.

Alucard sat there with a smirk on his face and delight in his eyes. He didn't need to voice to her that he was right. All he had to do was to stare at her like that and tell her that he was right through his eyes.

Her azure eyes began turning into a bright red. Her thirst was showing through her eyes and Alucard knew full well that she was hungry, but did nothing to stop her. Seras started to get up, her eyes turning from red to blue; however, remnants of scarlet remained within the cobalt orbs.

"I need to use the washroom, please e-excuse me," she stuttered, pushing past Pip.

"Girl, are you alright?" Pip looked at her with concern. Don't let that human pity you, police girl, I know you're better than that,' Alucard whispered into her mind. Seras couldn't even look at Pip or Alucard without hunger shooting through her body, so she ran off to the bathroom.

Pip watched her scamper away, and then took a seat across from Alucard. "Guess she really ad to go." He took a sip of the forgotten beverage Seras had rejected.

XXXXX

Seras stumbled into the bathroom. The walls and floors were blackish gray marble and the sinks were made with the same material, but there were white and with silver faucets. The stalls were made from dark oak. All in all, the bathroom looked like it belonged in a hotel, not a club such as this.

Now was not the time to think of such things, she needed water...She felt hot when she was around Alucard and Pip, but right now she still felt hot. Yes, water would help calm her nerves down. Seras walked over the sinks and turned the cold metal valve and started some water. Seras didn't even think about looking around for people within the stalls and didn't notice that there was indeed someone in there with her. Seras took off her sunglasses and splashed the freezing liquid onto her pale face. The make-up on her face never fading or running down her porcelain cheeks…Water proof make-up worked wonders.

A flush was heard and a female dancer emerged from the stall, and walked over to the sinks as well. She had short jet black hair and rather pale skin, and sunglasses covered her eyes; she looked short and was dressed like every other person outside dancing. Seras paid no real attention to the woman.

"Are you alright, you look a bit veak?" the brunette asked, she had a slight German accent.

"Oh, me? I'm fine. Just got a bit dizzy, is all." Seras put on a fake smile, not daring to look at the other woman again, fearing she'd do something she would regret later.

Then there was silence and Seras started to feel sick again, everything started to blur. Still not paying attention to the woman next to her, Seras didn't realize, until it was too late, that woman had stabbed her with a needle. She felt the sting in the shoulder that was exposed and the slight pain of whatever it was that was going into her system. Before she could react, she blacked out and slid to the cold floor…From both bloodlust and the sedative, how that drug so fast was beyond her.

"That's a good girl." The slightly taller woman smiled, and then pulled out another needle. Without even cleaning the skin, she again pushed the needle into the soft white flesh of Seras' shoulder. Humming to herself as she took some blood from the midian, she heard a knock on the door from the outside.

"S-Renee, are you okay in zere, need any assistance?" a male voice was heard, a small innuendo behind his words. Pervert,' she thought with a sigh, and then changed her voice to match that of Seras.

"I'm fine, but thank you!" she called out to the person just outside, with that Pip left the door and went back to his seat, a slight frown on his face.

Something was weird about the way she'd said that. The girl would usually insult him, calling him a pervert or something along those lines. Whatever. She isn't feeling erself, anyways,' he thought while sitting down.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else? I thought I told you we should split up." Alucard glared at the younger man across from him, Pip just shrugged and went back to his drink. With a small sigh, Alucard decided to let the man stay…As long as the human didn't bother him, everything was okay by him.

"Vell, it looks like I'm done here. I'll be on my vay now, sleep tight." She patted Seras' head and left the restroom quickly, putting away the vile of blood she held into the inside pocket of her leather jacket.

Seras was left in the bathroom, alone, on the cold tiles.

XXXXX

A/N: Reviews are lovely but I'm not asking for any. :) Do what you wish.


	5. Treasure Hunt

Chapter 5: Collecting information and shopping

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me. All creative rights belong to Kouta Hirano, but since I'm using manga elements, they belong to Kohta Hirona as spelled on the manga cover. The name Erzsébet Báthory, is in no way mine. She was a real person; I am just borrowing her image for the story, and the historical research from her life. Anything in my story that has happened in real life is purely a coincidence. Any club named Dark Days out there is also purely coincidental to my imagination.

A/N: Here's chapter five!

Chapter 5: Collecting information and shopping

XXXXX

It had been an hour since Seras had left for the bathroom. Not that Alucard cared too much, even if she was feeling dizzy, that was her problem right now… but that feeling should have stopped by now. That and Pip was getting on his nerves, not that he was particularly bad company, but he was ogling every girl that walked by and Alucard could read every thought that the mortal had. His thoughts were loud and clear, and Alucard didn't really want to know what he was thinking.

"Ey, girl! I ave somezing for you!" Pip suddenly got out of his seat and ran towards the bimbo walking by. He has an attention span of a two year old… Well, when it comes to women at least.' Alucard got out of his seat as well, before Pip could notice him and stop his movements, and walked towards a darkened corner of the club. No one even noticed the slight change in temperature; the change only lasted for a few moments before it was gone again.

"You should ave seen her. Biggest bre- Alucard sir…Where the ell did he go?" Pip sighed. Oh well, e'll be back at some point.' At that moment another beautiful blond walked by.

XXXXX

Everything was so dark; there were no walls, no roof, and it seemed like there was no floor… Maybe she was floating on air?

Seras couldn't even see her hands as she waved them in front of her face. Usually, with her usual eyes, she could see anything in pitch black, but this was something else. Deciding that just standing there would do her no good, she set off into the darkness; to what she thought might be north…she could be heading west for all she knew.

"Is anyone there?" Seras ask timidly. Who would be in a place like this anyways?

About ten minutes had passed, and nothing really happened…Except she could see a figure in the distance, how she could see it now was beyond her.

The figure started to take shape; it was a woman… a woman with shoulder length hair, blond hair. In fact, the female looked familiar to Seras, very familiar.

"Mum?" Seras arrived right next to the body, it was just lying there, cold and dead…Like it had many years ago. She'd hoped that the body would be warm and alive. What was going on?

"You let her die, Seras." Seras whipped around towards the voice that sounded very familiar as well. There was a girl sitting on the ground, she was hugging her knees to her chest…but not in a way that showed she was scared or anything, but instead she seemed almost bored looking. She was mostly naked, except for the maroon underwear she wore. This girl looked a lot like Seras, except for a few things like the long black tresses that reached all of the way to the girl's mid back and her eyes were such a dark red they were almost black. Out of nowhere a little white light appeared over the mysterious woman, ass if she were on stage, making her eyes shine like diamonds in the sun.

Suddenly she got up from her spot on the floor. Her hair clung to her breasts, leaving little to the imagination, but enough to keep some modesty. Wings appeared from her pale shoulders, the wings were made of dark colored feathers.

"Do I know you?" Seras asked quickly, not sure of what else to ask or say.

"No, but I know you. In fact, you could say I know you inside out…but that is a story for another time." The winged woman looked towards the dead blond woman on the floor next to Seras.

"You truly are pathetic, Seras. You just let her die. You're a sad excuse for a vampire." The words didn't sound harsh, but was intended to be taken that way and it upset Seras slightly.

"Stop it, don't say that again! I tried to save her!" Seras yelled at the woman before her, the girl acted as if Seras never said a word.

This girl's voice was exactly like Seras' but it was monotone. The woman started to walk towards Seras again, but the closer she got, the more she started to change form. She started to look more like a cat of sorts, a large cat, but a cat nonetheless. The feline's fur shined in the light from above. The fur was black but the glow made it seem almost silver.

However, the cat could still talk. "Someone is coming for you and you have to be strong…" The cat paused and locked its gaze with Seras.

"Your master awaits your return, Seras. Better awake quickly, less you make him angry." A slim black tailed curled around Seras' booted leg and the cat purred in delight before it disappeared, as did the body.

That cat kind of reminded Seras of the Cheshire cat, but so did Alucard. Seras knew it was a dream… Alucard said that vampires could no longer dream when they were turned… "Better ask about that later," Seras quietly said to herself.

XXXXX

Locating Seras was rather easy, considering she wasn't very far away to begin with, and the fact that Pip said she was in the bathroom made it even easier. Not that it mattered if the human said anything about where she was.

She was on the floor, unconscious. The bathroom door wasn't locked, perhaps someone drugged her? Though she was a midian, she could still get poisoned in her weakened state. Her blood wasn't strong enough to take such things just yet, though it would have had to have been a very potent still.

With a sigh, Alucard walked over to the girl lying on the marble floor. What way should he wake her up? All kinds of twisted images ran through his head. She did let her guard down...Maybe he would punish her? Alucard thought for a moment, but changed his mind. He did after all provoke her bloodlust.

There would be no point in punishing her.

Alucard looked over her form, searching for any indication of foul play. Four buttons on the front of her dress were undone, two if you didn't count the one's that were broken. Her shoulder was exposed. A small red dot rested on that shoulder, it didn't take a genius to figure out that a needle had bitten into her flesh not too long ago. Alucard leaned down and licked at the tiny wound. No poison, just a sedative…Such a weak child.'

Alucard picked up the much smaller girl, putting one gloved hand under her knees and the other under her back, like he had when he'd turned her. He left the room quietly; a few seconds later drunken women piled into the same bathroom.

XXXXX

The ladies in this club were a little stingier than he was used to, but then again, the only women he paid attention to were complete whores and would sleep with anything…anything. Even though he was in a more upper class club, he at least hoped he could score once tonight…No such luck yet.

Pip didn't realize a man was suddenly behind him, until the girl he was certainly talking to looked passed him and smiled. What ze ell?' Pip turned around with an angry look in his eyes, but that disappeared quickly as realized who was behind him.

"Alucard sir, did you find ze girl?" Pip tried not to look intimidated by the older man, and it seemed to work.

"Yes…But the sun is going to rise soon. You should gather more information…I'll take care of Seras. Until tomorrow." And with a large grin, Alucard left without as much as a salute from the mercenary. Though it didn't matter, Pip didn't salute anyone for that matter…Well, he did salute Integra.

Pip turned around again to carry on with his little information recovery' only to find the woman he'd been trying to seduce had found someone else to flirt with. Tonight just wasn't his night, better carry on with his duties.

XXXXX

(The next night)

It sounded like someone had taken a jackhammer to her skull. What was with the banging noise?

Seras slowly realized that no one had taken anything to her skull (as far as she knew) and that it was just a migraine, nothing more. I must have drunk a lot last night.' Seras winced as her eyes slowly opened…only to find Alucard grinning down at her. Now, that was not what she wanted to wake up to, so she screamed. Not a good idea, considering it made her head throb more.

"Not so loud, Police girl… Don't want the whole hotel thinking perverted things, now do we?" Alucard paused for a moment. "Actually that doesn't sound so bad." He chuckled.

Seras glared at him for a moment, trying her best to look intimidating, but in the end she failed.

"What are you doing in my room, anyways? Wait, where are we?" Seras lost interest in being angry as soon as she saw the large hotel room. It was absolutely beautiful! Everything was red and gold, having a Chinese theme to it. The floor was some sort of wood; she'd always loved wooden floor boards. Though the lights were off, she could still see everything in the room.

"Wow…" That was the only intelligent thing she could say at the moment.

"I am not in _your_ room, _you_ are in mine." Alucard looked bored with the small conversation and got up. He walked over to the large windows and drew back the long golden velvet blinds, revealing a beautiful crescent moon outside. The light from the moon spilled in and making everything look all the more gorgeous.

"I'm in your room...? I don't even remember how I got here in the first place…unless." Seras blushed slightly out of both embarrassment and anger.

"Don't flatter yourself. I found you passed out in the restroom at the club… Epidemic I believe that was the name, not that it matters. You let you're guard down, police girl. You shouldn't let all that blood get to you, tempting as it is," Alucard scolded and looked back at her, there was no smile for a second or two, but then that famous grin appeared. Then he turned around to look at the stars.

"The commander is at that club now, collecting more information… He didn't do such a good job last night. He's making it up tonight while we go amongst our business. We go out tonight, but not to a club. I would like to rest my ears from all that music… Plus, you need new clothes. Fifteen minutes and that's all you get. Oh, and hurry Police girl, I don't fancy waiting all night for you." Alucard looked at her again, dryly this time.

Seras looked at him for a few moments and then jumped to her feet and ran towards the closest bathroom…There were quite a few bathrooms, and those were only the ones she could see. She couldn't wait to explore more of the hotel when she got back. Being a girl, Seras loved shopping, but shopping with her master was a different story.

XXXXX

Pip didn't like dressing this way; it made him look strange. That and he dressed almost exactly the same way he had last night, minus the expensive jacket. And now he only wore the silky white shirt underneath and the same pants from before. He almost looked the same; hopefully no one would notice him.

A few people by the bar were having a very interesting conversation, one he might like to listen in on…So he nonchalantly moved closer. He couldn't turn around and stare at them as they talked, that would look a little strange, so he just listened to them chat away.

"Yeah, so there's like this really cool club called House of Destruction' or something like that. I've heard good things about it; maybe we should check it out!" one of the young men said eagerly.

"That's House of Desolation', you moron," the woman to his right corrected. Or from what Pip could tell…He wasn't sure which side was which considering he wasn't facing the group.

"Whatever it's called, I don't really care; I just hear it's a really cool place and the people there are nice!" the guy from earlier said impatiently, the woman to his right sighed loudly.

Pip hated when people sighed like that, it was very rude, no matter how dumb the person they were talking to was. However, he had a job to do and couldn't let little pet peeves get in his way. He continued to listen, wondering if there was any other information they had.

"So, has anyone heard about those gruesome murders?" Another feminine voice asked, she sounded a little more naïve than the other woman and she stood to the man's left. The rude woman snorted a very un-lady like snort.

"Everyone has heard about that, but the police won't release any information. Though they do say it was done by some Satanists or something. Laura, what do you think happened?" the younger female one asked.

"I don't know, nor do I care. C'mon, let's go somewhere else. This club blows." Pip heard them leave quickly. Rich bitches…' Pip thought with a frown, he hated girls like that. Great, now I ave some information and Alucard won't bite my ead off.' Pip continued his little undercover job in the club.

XXXXX

"Oh wow, look at this store, all kinds of pretty clothing!" Seras looked through what seemed like the hundredth store.

"Police girl, let's get a move on… That's not the type of clothes we're looking for anyhow. Can't go into a club like before and be in nothing but pastel colors," Alucard stated as he continued to walk on, not caring if she was left behind or not.

Seras backed away from the store and looked down, continuing to walk after her master… In truth, she didn't like dressing all dark and scary. Though she had to admit, she didn't like dressing in all pastels either… but that distaste hadn't been known to her until she became what she was now. Why, all of a sudden, did she dislike those colors such as pastels?

Alucard was dressed in the same thing she'd seen him dressed in the night before. Did he ever shower? Ew…" Seras made a face. Alucard stopped and turned to look at her with a grin. (He's always smiling) "Why do you want to know, police girl? Maybe I'll show you sometime," he said, and then continued to walk, a little slower this time. A blush quickly made its way on to Seras cheeks.

Seras turned her gaze towards the stores again until she saw a familiar toy shop. The thought of her father bringing her to that exact shop made her even more depressed than she already was.

"Aw, here we are… The perfect place for what we need, no?" Alucard looked at his servant; Seras took one look at the store and groaned inwardly… He has an unhealthy obsession with dark clothing.' Alucard just grinned wider and walked in the gloomy store.

"This is going to be a long night," Seras said with misery. She just stood there for a moment, staring at someone she hadn't noticed before… a very strange looking person; they were staring at her as well. That person looked almost like they were all black and white…like those old movies Seras used to watch all the time. And she couldn't even tell if it were male or female.

She suddenly heard her master's booming voice. "Get a move on, Police girl."

Seras quickly glanced at the spot where the person before was standing, only to find them gone and nowhere to be seen. Deciding she was just seeing things, Seras ran after her master into the store.

XXXXX

A/N: Again, it's done…Still short, right?


	6. Bath time!

Chapter 6: Bath Time

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me. All creative rights belong to Kouta Hirano, but since I'm using manga elements, they belong to Kohta Hirona as spelled on the manga cover. The name Erzsébet Báthory, is in no way mine. She was a real person; I am just borrowing her image for the story, and the historical research from her life. Anything in my story that has happened in real life is purely a coincidence. Any club named Dark Days out there is also purely coincidental to my imagination.

A/N: Hi…Come around here often?

Chapter 6: Bath Time

XXXXX

A small cough sounded in the large office making Integra look from her paperwork. Walter smiled politely at her from where he stood at the doors. "Sir Integra… You called?"

"Yes… Have you received any new information?" Integra gave him a stern look before switching her gaze back down to her work. "Yes sir, there is some news from Mr. Bernadette… He has some news on a different club. One that would be wise looking into…" Walter pulled a piece of paper from the back pocket of his pants and walked towards the woman before him.

"What is this?" Integra glanced at the contents of the paper before looking to her butler again. "That would be a picture of a suspicious looking man leaving this new club Mr. Bernadette was talking about. The commander said that his men only had time for one picture before they were caught…"

"I can't see his face very well in this picture; it's rather fuzzy…Why the interest in this young man and the club?" Integra continued to look at the picture, trying to figure out who it was…or what is was.

"The commander reported a group of kids were talking about the club tonight and followed them there…without going in the club himself. Hours passed and there was no sign of the kids… Mr. Bernadette sent one of his men to investigate; approximately thirty minutes later the man returned saying that the male portion of the kids was there and the females were missing. This investigator' also reported that the males of the group had no idea where the girls went… The male kids told him that some guy with black hair and blue eyes had taken them, promising them some drinks." Walter looked somewhat saddened at this, but kept his cool.

"Alright, then how did one of the commander's men get all of this information?" Integra set the paper down and stared at Walter once again.

"Ah, Mr. Bernadette's comrade said that he was eavesdropping on the kid's conversation. Though I kind of made it sound better than the way the commander put it…Sorry sir, I didn't mean to confuse you." Walter gave a sincere smile.

Integra sighed. "Is that all we have to go on, and what's the name of this club…?" She would go for anything at that point. The murders were becoming more and more frequent.

"House of Desolation… They have such strange names for those places." The last part Walter said to himself more than to Integra.

"Keep them on this case for now, we need all the information before we go and kill innocent people… That reminds me. How are Alucard and Agent Victoria?" Integra started to sort through her paperwork again.

"As far as the commander knows, they are fine… Though there was a mishap during the first night in the club. It seems that Miss Victoria was drugged…Mr. Bernadette wasn't sure why. Alucard said nothing to him other than to retrieve information. However, the commander does know that they went to get new clothes for that certain…life style they're in now… A note was left for Pip," Walter said, finally using the commander's first name.

"Mm," Integra replied, deep in thought. "Alright, you are free to go… I want you get some information on this black haired man here…That's all for now, but if you get any new information tell me as soon as possible." Integra held on to the picture of the young man.

Walter bowed. "Yes sir." With that, the butler left the big room, leaving the blonde to think by her self.

XXXXX

"Master…?" Seras gave her master a concerned look; he slowly turned his head back towards her and grinned. "Yes, police girl?"

"You… You looked like you were in a different world just now. Are you, uh, okay?" Seras stuttered for a second.

There she was, in her new clubbing outfit for Alucard to approve, and he looked the least bit interested… It was his idea in the first place; he should at least pay attention! But that look on his face kind of worried her.

"Another world, police girl? I was just thinking…By the way, you look like a common whore in that dress. Try a different one on," Alucard said while looking away again to continue to stare off into space.

Seras glared at him for a second or two before realizing her master's own glare was now set on her.

"You do remember your place, right police girl," Alucard stated more than asking her, he said it as if he were speaking to a slow child.

"Right…" she said with a slight growl.

Seras quickly made her way back into the small dressing room, everything was in black and the lights were dim, so it was kind of hard for her to see the clothes she wanted to try on…Hm, what to wear next…?" Seras thought while examining each piece of clothing.

Since she was so interested in the clothes, she didn't notice the door behind her open and close quietly and someone come in until she noticed that the room felt a bit smaller and it was dimmer as well. Seras slowly turned around to yell at whoever had come in to get the hell out of there…Only when she turned around did she realize who was behind her.

"Master…?" Seras squeaked when Alucard put both hands on each side of her head onto the walls behind her, blocking her from escaping… Not that she would try, he would catch her no matter how fast she ran anyways.

"I'm getting bored…How about we do something a little more fun?" Alucard smirked at her again, letting his shiny fangs show…It seemed like he was suggesting something but not at the same time. A confused expression appeared on Seras' pretty face.

His glasses were gone now and so was his long black jacket.

Seras did the first thing that popped into her mind…She slapped him, hard. It took about half a second to realize what she'd done to Alucard and she stared at him in horror. His head slowly turned back to face her, his smirk was still there and it was larger than last time… But his eyes held…amusement? Blood slowly started to slip down the side of his pale face. Not too much, but enough to scare her…How had she scratched him? She didn't remember having nails and she was wearing gloves.

"So my kitten has claws after all…" Alucard licked his lips slowly, making her gaze down at them for a second before she looked at his ruby eyes again. He pulled his left arm up and ran a finger over one of the cuts she'd made in his skin. The blood stained the pure white glove on his hand. Alucard licked his finger and closed his eyes is pleasure… Who got that much pleasure from licking their own blood? Seras had a feeling he was playing with her… But all the coherent thoughts escaped her as he stuck the lone finger in his mouth and his eyes giving off an emotion for a moment before it disappeared again. Hadn't he given her that look before?

Alucard pulled the digit out of his mouth slowly before rubbing the blood on his face again. He held his finger in front of her face, more blood on it than before.

"Care to have a taste…?" Alucard asked as he watched her. Her azure eyes, which were quickly changing to crimson, were trained on his bloody finger. Seras slowly pulled the hand towards her and licked the finger shyly. When the blood hit her tongue all her shyness went away and she started to suck on the digit.

She caught herself before she bit into his flesh, Alucard pulled away suddenly.

"It tastes so good doesn't it, police girl?" Alucard used his other arm to push himself from the wall and away form her body. He turned to leave. Seras just made an mm' sound as he grabbed the doorknob.

"Get anything you want… Just don't look like a slut when doing so. And make sure it's dark enough for the clubs as well… Best be quick, the sun will be rising in three hours." Alucard left quickly and quietly.

Seras snapped out of her small trance and looked at the closed door in amazement…What was that? She sat there for a moment, just starring at the patterns in the dark wooden door.

"Why did he do that, was it to get me to drink…? No, the look in his eyes… Perhaps I'm imagining things… I am talking to myself in a dressing room after all," Seras said quietly. She put a gloved hand to her mouth and touched her lips; it wasn't like they kissed passionately like they do in romance novels. She didn't need to worry about it much… But somehow it still bothered her.

With a sigh she went back to looking through her clothes.

XXXXX

About an hour passed since Alucard had pulled his little stunt and Seras had all the clothes she needed…If not more than she needed. But no one needed to know about all the clothes she got, right? It's not like Hellsing was some poor organization that Seras was stealing from. So, it was alright in her book. Wait…Is there such a thing as a poor organization?' Seras thought with a small sigh. Who cared…?

Alucard and Seras were making their way back to the hotel; no doubt Pip would be there, in his own room of course. Maybe sleeping…Though Seras was thinking over the thing' between her and Alucard. He didn't seem to even care enough to remember or it didn't seem like he remembered.

The walk home was silent, Alucard was leading and Seras was following him… keeping her distance. A little too much distance and it seemed to make Alucard aggravated. "Police girl, hurry up… Unless you want to be turned into dust, I suggest you get a move on."

"Sorry master…" Seras sped up a little until she was walking along side her master, but she still kept a meter or so between her and him.

Alucard was starring off into space again. Though he masked it well, it still showed that he was not completely there.

A small flash of gray and white caught Seras' eye, she looked at the spot where she saw the strange looking person… The person there looked like a person from the 1700's. It was female and she was wearing an elegant white dress. Well, Seras couldn't be sure that it was white or not, the whole person was white, gray or black…including her skin and hair. "What the…" Seras stopped to stare at the person.

The person stopped as well and turned around to stare at Seras. This woman looked exactly like the woman from Seras' dream. The woman and Seras were identical, except for the hair. The woman had her hair down, and it curled all the way down her back.

Alucard was about to turn around and tell Seras to speed up again but noticed she was starring across the street at nothing with a befuddled look on her face.

Alucard dared not move a muscle; he knew what was happening… He remembered one of his children who could see their past selves. It was some sort of power very few children had. He wasn't sure what would happen if he moved, so he stayed put and watched…there was no smirk on his face this time. People were starting to stare at the odd couple, but it didn't bother him much.

The woman stared at Seras for a few more moments before turning around and walking off in the direction in which she was heading towards in the first place. She blurred and then disappeared from sight and Seras looked around wildly for her.

"Let's go, police girl," Alucard said sternly from somewhere behind her, Seras hadn't realized he stopped for her and his smooth voice startled her slightly. She zipped around to look at him, somewhere along the line he managed to put his glasses back on... He was hiding his eyes from the humans. How long was she daydreaming for?

And when did Alucard hide from anyone?

Alucard turned around and started to walk away again…Once again leaving her to stand there, but she returned from her confused state and ran to catch up with him.

XXXXX

"I got vhat you vanted, milady." A woman dressed in black bowed before the older woman who was seated in a large settee.

"Good girl. Take this and get it tested, I need to know if it's the right one." The red headed woman gave the vile of blood to one of her men to give back to the woman in front of her.

She glanced back at the woman bowing before. "Did she smell good, Amalia?"

"Yes, she smelled great, Erzsébet." The younger one with a German accent rose to her feet when Erzsébet put her pale slender hand on top of the girl's head.

"You did well." Erzsébet shifted in her seat on the leather couch; trying to find a more comfortable position…She ended up lying down.

"I feel rather tired tonight. Tell Ábel to meet me in my chambers… If anything new comes up don't hesitate to tell me, dear. You know I don't like waiting…Oh and would you get me some water'. I'd like a bath now." Erzsébet made the gestures with her hands as she said the word water, and chuckled.

One of the men volunteered to get Erzsébet some new blood for her bath.

Amalia smiled and started to walk away so she get some testing done, she was the only scientist after all.

Amalia stopped short when she heard Erzsébet speak again. "Dear, now that I think about it… You need a treat for doing such a good job. Would you care to join Ábel and me in my chambers for the evening?" The red head paused for a moment. "You could let the some of my other men do the testing. I've hired' a couple of more scientists since you're the only one… I don't want you to be lonesome. So, what do you say?"

Putting a genuine smile on her face Amalia walked again towards Erzsébet. "Sure, vhy?"

XXXXX

"Have you been feeling itchy lately? We may know why, tune in later tonight!" said a very enthusiastic voice of a reporter on the television.

Pip was chewing on some chips and channel surfing, he was done with work for awhile… So he'd just sit back and watch some crappy news reports or something. He reached into the bag of chips and realized there were none left. Pip sighed and crumbled the bag in his hands making a small ball…Unfortunately the bin was across the room and he didn't feel like getting up, his body was hurting all over…Women really liked to dance. He threw the ball lightly and he made the shot, barely. "Yes!"

"I ave been sitting ere for hours." Pip groaned and ran a hand over his face. The girl and the vampire were gone for two hours now and he was getting bored, and not to mention tired.

At least he was able to get a TV in the room to watch and not just sit there doing nothing…Wait, he was already doing nothing. Might as well go to sleep…I'll talk to zem tomorrow,' Pip thought as he started to get up, this wasn't his room after all and he didn't think Alucard would like him sleeping in their room…Alucard was lucky, he got to have the girl share the big ass room with him.

Just as Pip reached the door, Alucard suddenly walked right through the wall near the door, scarring Pip thoroughly. "What ze ell?!" Pip jumped back slightly, he was so tired he'd forgotten that Alucard could walk through objects.

Alucard raised an elegant brow at the man before looking at the television that was still on. "What is that for?" Alucard switched his dark gaze back to the commander.

"I got tired of waiting for you and ordered zat zey put a TV in ere before I fell asleep because of boredom," Pip said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Alucard glowered slightly at the man before him. He was about to say something when suddenly there was a thump sound at the door…Right, police girl.

Seras opened the door properly whilst rubbing her forehead. "Ouch. I hate when I don't open the doors right..." Seras' sentence was cut short. "Why are _you_ here?" Alucard asked as he looked at his servant for a second and then back to the commander.

"Oh, zat's right, I almost forgot… Integra told me to tell you guys bout a new club to check out." Pip smiled at Seras, she just glared in return… Neither of them noticed Alucard's annoyed expression. "And what is the name of this new club?"

Pip glanced over at Alucard. "House of Desolation… I'm tired, let'z talk bout zis tomorrow."

He started towards the door again. "Goodnight Miss Victoria…Erm, good day, I mean." With that Pip left the room, stumbling slightly from the fatigue.

Alucard didn't even give him the chance to say good night to him, he didn't care for pleasantries right now. In one of the two rooms was a large coffin covered in a white sheet. Alucard removed the sheet and glanced over his shoulder at his servant.

"The sun is going to rise soon; I suggest you get some rest… You're going to need it, police girl," Alucard said with a smile, making her shudder slightly and not from the slight breeze coming from the window.

"Yes master." Seras walked to her own coffin.

XXXXX

A/N: This is going to sound strange, but I love that reporter I put in there! xD I got it from another show I'd been watching while writing this…its my pride and joy of this story. Oh and review if you want. It makes me feel tingly when you do…wink wink nudge nudge…that wasn't creepy at all…damn it was huh?


	7. Past endeavors

Chapter 7: Past Endeavors

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me. All creative rights belong to Kouta Hirano, but since I'm using manga elements, they belong to Kohta Hirona as spelled on the manga cover. The name Erzsébet Báthory, is in no way mine. She was a real person; I am just borrowing her image for the story, and the historical research from her life. Anything in my story that has happened in real life is purely a coincidence. Any club named Dark Days out there is also purely coincidental to my imagination. (That's including the other clubs I randomly make up.). Ábel is mine, and some other characters that I put throughout the story.

A/N: Just enjoy.

Chapter 7: Past Endeavors

XXXXX

Seras awoke the next night from Pip's shaking of her shoulders. There wasn't an emergency or anything, he told her the only reason he woke her up in such a manner was because he just wanted to touch her…The commander had a very amused look on his face. She quickly slapped his hands away and began to her search for her master.

Alucard was sitting in his room atop his coffin, sipping at the wine glass she'd seen him drink from many times in the past, however short that past might be. He always had the crystal somewhere near him…Though there was one time he was just drinking from the medical bag when they were in Badrick. Seras sat in a near by chair and looked out the open windows to stare at the bright crescent moon.

"Police girl- Alucard paused as she looked at him, then he continued with his usual grin-

"Would you like any of this?" Alucard held his wine glass out as an offering, swirling the contents of the liquid in an inviting manner.

Seras paled slightly, she wasn't ready, even if she felt nauseas from not eating…drinking, what ever it was. She felt horrible for not doing so, like she was betraying him, but it also felt like she would betray herself if she did take his bloody offer.

"I…I'm not that hungry tonight, master." Seras looked at the hands currently in her lap.

"You're lying," Alucard said in a sing song voice. His gaze became intense suddenly, but his smile never wavered. All in all he seemed somewhat irritated. She could feel his eyes watching her every move.

"I don't feel it's right…There's something about it that's wrong…Please give me a little time, master." Seras moved her eyes to the window again, she didn't want to look in his eyes and see how much he was disappointed in her, yet again.

Alucard put the glass to his lips and finished what was left of the beverage' and set the glass down with a slight thud. Then he stood. "You have two days to drink, police girl." Alucard walked towards the door, but stopped short.

"We must be going tonight; the human will be retrieving some clothes for the nights to come. Get dressed quickly, and in your new clothes." Alucard glanced back at her over his shoulder and grinned at her, she was starring at him.

The elder vampire left quickly, to give her some privacy. She then noticed he'd taken some of the clothes that was to his liking and had laid them out on his bed'. Seras got up and walked towards the door, making sure to lock it. It wasn't like that would stop the vampire, but it would stop the perverted mercenary from walking in.

Running a pale hand over the silky fabric over the clothes Seras realized these weren't amongst the clothes she'd picked out. In fact, the dress looked like something you would go out to dinner in, not to a club. Seras wanted to squeal at the sight of the clothes. It was made of silk; the shirt had long sleeves which ended just over her knuckles, also there were dark red lines going down the sleeves and a matching red line just below her breasts.

The skirt was a bit short but not shorter than her usual uniform for Hellsing. The skirt was also made of silk; both pieces were black. The neck was V shaped and showed a tiny bit of cleavage. All in all, the whole outfit was rather stylish. A couple of things were missing however, the shoes, the stockings she preferred to wear and her gloves…Not like she needed the gloves really, but they made her feel comfortable.

After she finished changing Seras ventured out of Alucard's bedroom and looked around. There was no sign of Pip anywhere, nor was there any sign of her master. She proceeded to go towards her room without looking around, no point. If he wanted to hide, then let him hide. He wasn't about to be found anytime soon.

Just as Seras wrapped her slender hand around the door knob, Alucard's smooth voice sounded. "What? You're not going to thank me for the outfit, police girl? That's rather impolite…I'm hurt." Alucard was now seated at the chair next the window of hotel room, Seras jumped and whipped around.

"What the bloody hell…? I didn't see you there!" Seras glared at him, but her gaze soon softened. He wasn't being mean, sure he was trying to scare her, and it had worked, but he was being respectful to her…even if he'd made that comment about _her_ being rude.

"You didn't have to really; I mean I had all the clothes I needed for awhile." Seras fidgeted with the hem of her shirt but kept her blue gaze on his ruby one.

"Hum, no need to thank me." Alucard kept the smile as he said this, but he looked like he badly wanted to roll his beautiful eyes at her.

"OH! Sorry master. Thank you very much!" Seras smiled nervously.

"Are you almost done…? I would love to sit here and stare at the floor all night but I have this mission to do." Alucard gave her a somewhat irritated smirk…how that worked, she wasn't sure, but he managed to pull it off.

"Let me get some things and I'll be done." Seras turned around and quickly went to her door but stopped again when she heard his voice.

"Five minutes." That was all she needed and Seras ran into her room.

She grabbed anything that resembled gloves and shoes, even if she only had one pair of shoes, which were black knee-high boots. The gloves she grabbed were black as well and she was running out of the room while putting them on quickly…She noted that these gloves were very similar to Walter's, but shrugged it off as she saw that Alucard was once again gone.

"Bloody hell," Seras growled and finished putting everything on.

She gritted her teeth in irritation. Either he was messing with her again or he was just waiting outside the room…Probably the former. Suddenly she felt as if he was standing right behind her and she turned around to at least hit him once or twice. He quickly moved out of the way with ease and smirked at her.

"Well, well police girl. How did you know I was there?" Alucard folded his arms and Seras realized that he wasn't wearing his usual attire. It was actually something similar to the thing she'd seen him in the night before. But his hair was shorter and his suit was a shade of gray.

She had to hold her tongue and try her best not to say, "_Who wouldn't know you're there with your overwhelming_ _presence…?"_ Seras frowned at him. "I don't really know why I knew you were there, and probably because it was rather _cliché_…I mean…I mean, I'm sorry, sir." Seras quickly hid her face from his red gaze and blushed out of embarrassment; she was going to get it now…What made her say that of all things?!

Alucard narrowed his eyes at her and his smirk disappeared from his pale face. "Watch yourself, police girl. You should know why you knew where I was, servant…Tell me, was it because you felt me there out of instinct or something more?" Alucard's black sunglasses started to materialize on his face as he spoke. The glasses he wore the first night they met.

"I'm sorry sir… I just heard this voice in my head say to me that something was behind me, dangerous or not." Seras gave her master a quizzical look.

Alucard looked away as she continued to look at him the way she was and spoke. "…Interesting…Let's go now." He spoke like he was actually interested in her for once…Minus that night he made her suck his finger.

Whoa! I sound just as bad as Pip.' Seras blushed but this time it was because of something else.

The elder vampire walked towards the door and grabbed the handle but suddenly stopped. "Are you just going to stand there and stare?" Alucard looked irritated once again.

Seras quickly ran up to her master, smiled and whispered an apology to him. This time she was sure he rolled his eyes at her.

XXXXX

The club's music pounded inside her head, making her dizzy. She couldn't understand why people listened to music with so much bass…Maybe it was her vampiric powers that made all her senses heightened, which wouldn't be surprising.

"This way," Alucard said once again with a sing song tone and did it without looking at his servant and continued to proceed into the shady club.

"Right." Seras followed closely behind her master as he almost bullied his way through the crowds of people, getting to a seat that he preferred, which was a nice little booth that looked a lot like the booth from before.

Alucard took a seat and held his hand out, offering for her to sit across from him. "The humans…the ones that should be watching our coffins, are here as well, police girl. Also-" Alucard paused and looked at her over the rims of his glasses- "Can you tell me which of these people are FREAKS and which ones are not, hmm? Or even how many there are…?"

Seras removed her gaze from his and looked around the gothic club. They all looked the same, but there was something awful smelling floating in the air. She was sure it wasn't because of those drugs…The scent was almost rotten smelling. Seras lifted her head and closed her azure eyes. She sniffed the air and scrunched up her nose, then turned to the other vampire. "I think there is about eighteen…? The other smells are messing up the odor from the FREAKS…Sorry." Seras looked down in something close to embarrassment and shame.

"Lift your head, police girl, you look pathetic. You know, you were close; there are nineteen FREAKS in here. You did well; I didn't even tell you what they looked like or that you could just smell them out…As disgusting as their smell is." Alucard narrowed his eyes at the crowd as he turned his head to glance at them.

Seras looked up quickly. Did he just praise me?' She gave a large toothy grin, Alucard grinned back at her…She couldn't tell if his smile was genuine or not, but it felt nice.

"Police girl, I want you to go and look around. Tell me if you find anything…I'm going to go have some fun," Alucard said in excitement and stood quickly and vanished into the shadows. Seras just stared blankly at the wall that he'd just disappeared into.

Without further ado, Seras got up left the top floor of the club and went to do things on her own…Pip was out getting new clothes, or so she was told. She couldn't really imagine the man actually trying on clothes and then buying them. She almost giggled at the thought.

What was Alucard doing…? She couldn't really be sure; it was all of a sudden too. Maybe he saw something…

Whatever it was, he gave her something to do and she would do it. The club's occupants were dancing the night away to some rather strange sounding techno music. Seras decided to hang out at the bar like she did in the mission were…were she died. She frowned at the thought, she certainly didn't feel dead.

"Miss…?" The bartender was looking at her funny; he was holding a shot glass and cleaning it off with a towel. He looked like every other gothic dressed person in the place.

"I'll just have some water, please." Seras smiled sweetly and started to trace the lines of her gloves as she waited for her drink. She didn't feel like alcohol at the moment and water seemed alright, though she wasn't exactly in the mood for that either.

The bartender gave her the drink, winked at her, then walked off. Seras blushed slightly at his gesture, he was kind of attractive. She began to swirl the water within the glass by slightly moving her hand. The police girl just looked at the water swirling…Suddenly the water started to change color, the contents began to turn grayish black and every little thing around her basically shut off. There was no sound and no one around. Seras quickly looked back and fourth, she began to panic…She realized that this had happened before. Though it still freaked her out, it wasn't that bad…It was kind of interesting.

The whole environment changed and it looked kind of like the orphanage she grew up in as a child, except a lot older, mostly likely from the seventeen or eighteen hundreds.

A bunch of small children were running back and fourth, playing with their small cheap toys. Again there was no sound. There were various caretakers walking around doing their duties. A small fight broke out between two of the kids, both boys and over some sort of toy.

Seras became bored with the children's small fight and began to look around. Other than the black and white coloring of this vision', everything else looked rather normal. (Minus the old look of the place.) As fascinating as it was to watch a bunch of kids run around like they were on crack, Seras started to become bored with it all. With a sigh she folded her arms on the bar, which she now realized was a small table, and rested her blond head on her arms.

Something caught her eye. Some little girl she hadn't noticed before was sitting in the corner of the room reading. The book didn't look like any type of book a child that size would be reading. The girl had long dark hair, which was relatively straight. Seras couldn't make out the color of her eyes, but she could tell the girl was pale, not too pale though.

The little girl stopped reading the oversized book in her dainty hands and looked over the rim of the book at Seras. The girl tilted her head, looking at the older woman like she'd grown two heads. Seras mimicked her unconsciously, but stopped when she realized what she was doing. The little girl smiled shyly at Seras, waving at her sweetly.

The child set the book down softly and ran up to Seras, the two front teeth in the girl's mouth were missing, which was normal of course and made her seem even more adorable. Seras smiled right back at the small being before her and tried to put her hand on the girl's head but her gloved appendage went right through the girl's body like a hologram. The girl didn't seem to notice and started to talk, though the words she was saying were inaudible; Seras continued to smile nonetheless.

One of the caretakers seemed to have noticed Seras because they suddenly walked up to the girl and grabbed her arm, pulling her close. The female caretaker shook her index finger in front of the frightened girl's face; it seemed that the older woman was yelling at the girl…Seras didn't want to think of what would happen to her, it brought back memories…The older woman continued to yell at the small child for a few more minutes then she looked over at the spot Seras was currently sitting in.

I feel like a child going to be scolded once again…' Seras sighed miserably at the old memories, she felt useless. She was a woman now and she felt like she couldn't even defend herself…This time she wouldn't stand for it!

Feeling somewhat anxious about the old caretaker looking at her, she suddenly found her feet very interesting…A few moments passed and Seras looked up and saw that the woman had dragged the poor girl off by her forearm and left the room.

It confused her for a moment, but then she realized that this was a vision and perhaps they couldn't see her. But that didn't explain why only the girl could…In fact, the more she thought about it the more the girl's face resembled her own…

I'm so confused…' Seras thought sadly, nothing made sense to her anymore. From her master's actions to the weird visions…or when she passed out in the bathroom…wait. Seras' brow furrowed as she thought on that. I remember being in the bathroom, but I could have sworn I woke up in my coffin…But I also remember feeling sick and going to the bathroom…Why am I just now starting to remember that…?' The blond woman sighed, this was so frustrating.

Then everything started to turn back to normal, such as the sound of the music came throbbing back and the smell and feel of the blood all around her returned, as well as that disgusting smell of those filthy creatures known as FREAKS. Everything was in color once again. Seras didn't feel any different though and the stool she was sitting on felt the same as well.

She did what she did only two minutes ago; rest her head on her folded arms.

Suddenly a bang rung out, but apparently the humans weren't capable of hearing it, only Seras raised her head and looked around. Everyone continued to dance, even the FREAKS, though she did notice some of them look around quickly and then pretend to not even notice a thing. However Seras could feel their anxiety, it radiated off of them and made it even easier to pick them out.

The blond woman got off of her seat slowly, trying her best to not draw any attention towards herself, though she was sure that even the fake vampires could tell she was just as nervous as they were, maybe even more. At first she didn't really know why she felt this way, she'd been through some cases like this in the past. Bombs or gunfire weren't new to her, so what was it?

Then it hit her, she'd completely forgotten about Alucard. Was he even able to call her in her strange state of mind? She wasn't so sure. What if he was in serious trouble…? Seras wanted to run through the crowds like a bat out of hell, but that would bring on suspicion. So she slowly made her way through the sweaty mass. She even apologized every few moments as if she needed to use the restroom or something, even saying things such as, I really need to go, please move.'

Just as soon as she was out of the crowd and closer to that sound, she started to pick up the pace. Seras still wasn't sure how their connection worked and it wouldn't do her any good to try and contact him through their bond. Besides, she had no idea how much power she had…or how little power. Perhaps she would be able to read minds…Probably not.

Master…' Seras thought miserably and continued on her way.

XXXXX

Alucard stood on the shambles that was once a wall. He looked around and grinned, it didn't take much to find the woman he'd been looking for.

There on the floor was the woman. She wasn't unconscious, but she had several bruises and a cut lip, as well as blood coming from inside her mouth. He could tell she'd broken some bones, too. However, despite her obvious pain, she was smiling at him, almost sweetly. The female got up from her spot on the floor and dusted herself off, all the while keeping her eyes trained on the man that busted his way into her room. Had she been human, it would have scared the living crap out of her. But in her current form, she found it quite amusing and she wasn't afraid to let the other vampire see how she felt.

"I've been looking for you," Alucard said almost venomously, but kept his posture calm.

"Likewise" was all she said in reply.

XXXXX

A/N: Until later. ;-)


	8. To Gaze at the Moon

Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me. All creative rights belong to Kouta Hirano, but since I'm using manga elements, they belong to Kohta Hirona as spelled on the manga cover. The name Erzsébet Báthory, is in no way mine. She was a real person; I am just borrowing her image for the story, and the historical research from her life. Anything in my story that has happened in real life is purely a coincidence. Any club named Dark Days out there is also purely coincidental to my imagination. (That's including the other clubs I randomly make up.). Ábel is mine, and some other characters that I put throughout the story.

A/N: I'm hoping the next chapter won't be too long from now; unfortunately I have to re-read this whole story to remember what the hell I wrote. OO;; And where I am exactly. Let's all hope it's out quickly though! If it isn't it's because I'm finishing up my other story first….we'll see.

Chapter 8: Moon Gazing

XXXXX

Once out of the crowd, Seras made her way in the direction of the explosion, or what she thought was it. It definitely was inside the building…As to where it was, she couldn't be sure, somewhere on the top floor of this place. Even if it wasn't Alucard who'd created the explosion, he'd surely be there before her anyhow and give her that disappointed look on account of her slowness to the scene. What could she do? It wasn't like he'd taught her how to turn into anything and it would be a little weird for someone to randomly turn into mist or a bat.

Seras doubled her efforts to get there, maybe she could make it there before him…The more she thought about it the more she realized that it was likely he'd damaged something. The blond vampire had the urge to roll her eyes or do any other teenager-like things; there was very little doubt that he hadn't destroyed something.

The young vampire stopped short when she sensed extreme danger, and it was approaching her rather fast. Suddenly a young man appeared from around one of the many corners. He had shoulder length hair, which was jet black, and he was dressed in a suit…a very rich looking suit. Everything matched, including the knee length jacket he wore…It reminded her of Alucard's whole 'undercover' outfit that he liked to wear.

Seras narrowed her eyes as they turned to a dark shade of red; the person in front of her was no way human, but not a FREAK either…That meant…

"Who are you?" Seras gritted through clenched teeth, this man was obviously there to keep her from getting to Alucard, to distract her.

"Calm down, I just want to talk." The man smiled widely at her and took a step forward as she took a step backward.

"I don't have time for chatting, please move."

"Now, now…That's no way to treat one of your brethren, you and I are alike…Both under the command of a 'master'…you really shouldn't be so rude." The man held out a gloved hand, even though she was about ten feet away. "Want to take a walk?"

"…I won't say it again; move." Seras took a few steps forward, but the man stood his ground. After a few moments he left his out stretched arm fall to his side and his beautiful smile disappeared from his face. Seras watched every move he made, from the muscles in his face ease away from the strain of smiling to the inhaling and exhaling he did.

"Fine, and I wanted to do it the easy way…You're coming with me, princess." His once azure eyes turned to a bright crimson.

Suddenly the man was gone from her sight…then reappeared to the right side of her and he was facing away from her. His arms were now folded over his chest and he had his eyes closed, he appeared deep in thought.

"Never mind that last remark…This will be easy, you haven't fed recently." With that said, he suddenly hit Seras in the back of her neck, almost knocking her into unconsciousness and her vision became blurry.

The much taller vampire grabbed Seras by the neck and dragged her towards the wall of the darkened hallway. He held her up but her throat. "You're useless to Alucard, you know." He smiled at her, letting the elongated fangs pass over his bottom lip.

"Since I forgot to do so earlier, though it won't matter anyway, I thought I'd tell you my name…and that name is Ábel. Forget the last name…I have no need for it now, I was born into this world of darkness as Abel…Oh look at me, going on like this… It won't matter to you anyhow," Abel finished with another smirk.

Seras' eyes began to focus again and she struggled against his tight hold, which only made him tighten it more. 'If I live through this and have enough information about him…Master would be pleased, or at least Integra would be…' Seras thought and submitted to him.

He let go of her throat but pinned her against the cold wall by her shoulders. Ábel brought his face closer to hers…As much as he disgusted her right now, she pretended to not mind at all. What would be the point anyway? She couldn't get free of his firm hold.

"I know all about you, you know. Seras Victoria, age nineteen, graduated early and followed in her dead father's footsteps. Tell me, princess…What happened to your mother?" Ábel grinned at her; he seemed to know at least a bit of the story already and took great pleasure in her discomfort.

"…" Seras preferred to not say anything to the vampire before her, he reminded her of Alucard. Playing mind games as he was.

"Fine, you don't have to answer, I'll find out one way or another…" Ábel leaned down and captured her lips with his warm ones and pushed his body further into hers. He slowly pulled away and locked his dark gaze with hers; his lips just barely touched her own. Abel spoke and his lips kept a ghost like touch.

"Aw, you still won't open up, huh?" Ábel sighed and Seras felt the warm breath tickle her lips as he did so. His double meaning not lost on her. "Let's try a different way then, shall we?" With that he pushed her blond head to the side and moved his mouth to her pale slender neck.

Panic filled the younger vampire as he mouth touched her cold skin.

Alucard starred at the small woman still on the floor. Amusement filled his dark scarlet eyes as he heard her start to chuckle.

"Vell, this ist much of a surprise, I must say." The black haired woman started to stand.

"Alucard, am I right?" The girl dusted off her dress and jack, and then glared at him. "You really don't have any manners; you ruined my clothes. I suppose your owner didn't teach you any, hmm?"

Disregarding her question Alucard stepped forward into the room he'd destroyed. "What did you do to Seras?"

"I thought the Almighty Alucard vould already know, ja. How vould you know if anything ist vrong vith her anyvay?" The female vampire sighed loudly.

"A master always knows what is wrong with their childe…Or do you lack a proper master?" Alucard reached into his jacket for his other gun.

The younger vampire followed his movements and reached into her own black jacket.

The elder vampire stopped his movements for a moment, a frown appearing on his features. "It would seem the other piece of trash has become a problem for my childe…Interesting…" Alucard looked as though he were talking to himself, his eyes becoming distant.

The female vampire used his distant expression to her advantage and quickly pulled out her gun and ran towards the vampire who was currently lost in a daze. Amalia attempted to reappear in front of the elder vampire, but when she got to where she wanted Alucard was no longer in that spot.

"Shite…" Amalia growled to herself, she was as good as dead. She felt the presence of him behind her. She needed to think of something…and fast.

"Aren't you going to defend yourself?" Alucard seemed disappointed for the lack of reaction from the girl.

Alucard held his Jackal to the back of her head. "Who said I vasn't?" With that the female vampire turned around with immense speed and grabbed the barrel of Alucard's gun and pulled the elder vampire forward. Amalia kneed him in the groin and used her free arm to punch him, the punch sending him flying backwards into the far wall behind him.

Alucard managed to catch himself from falling after the impact. A huge crater was the result of his collision; she hadn't been able to take his gun away…The vampire slowly regained his wits and started to laugh. "Well, that was impressive…Such strength and speed…I haven't seen that in quite some time." Alucard laughed as he regained his balance.

Amalia smiled and whispered, "Oh really? I've never seen such beautiful craftsmanship…" The female vampire said as she looked over the large silver gun in her pale hands.

Alucard stiffened and realized that she HAD grabbed his gun, just not the more powerful one…How fortunate he was…She'd somehow managed to reach inside his coat without his knowing and grab the object she desired…She must have done it right after she punched him and moved so quickly, so that when he was going backwards from her powerful blow she was able to grab it before he was too far away…This vampire was fast.

"I see…So you wanted that then?" Alucard said as he pulled off his now broken glasses and dropped them to the ground. Inside he was on fire, how dare she put her filthy hands on his gun! He made eye contact with the other vampire in the room…at least she wasn't a FREAK. That made it better, but only slightly.

"You know…By now my partner should have your pet drained completely. Vhy vorry about such a thing like myself? You should be more vorried about his sadistic nature und your precious 'police girl', ja." She started to chuckle a bit as she sensed Alucard's anger flare.

"Excuse my brevity in this situation, but the misbegotten here is getting on my nerves." Alucard tightened his hold on the Jackel and quickly shot at her before she could do much of anything. First he shot the arm that was holding his prized pistol, which fell to the stone floor with a clunk.

Amalia glowered at the man and grabbed what was left of her bleeding limb. With a furious cry, she ran at him with all she had. Alucard continued to smirk at her, his gun held high enough to hit her square in the head…but he lowered the gun slightly and aimed towards the side of her neck…No it wouldn't kill her or anything, but it would be very painful.

'I'm still just a childe myself, there's no vay I could heal as quickly as him…Might as vell go out vith a bang,' she thought solemnly as she approached the elder vampire, but slowed when she noticed his aim was slightly off…not that she would say anything.

Amalia stopped in front of Alucard and was about to attack him again, but with intense speed Alucard reached out his arm and ran his fingers through her soft black locks, then wrapped some of her hair around his gloved fingers…none too gently. With a yank Alucard had her on her knees as she grimaced in pain.

"Now, before I end your misery…Tell me who your master is…Though, I suppose if you don't tell me I can always ask your cowardly partner," Alucard said with a maniacal glee.

She looked up at the vampire but continued to stay quiet. They locked eyes again; her eyes were turning to a light green, the blood loss finally getting to her.

When she refused to speak Alucard pulled her hair rather harshly, making her scream in pain and grab at his arm. Alucard's eyes started to brighten up. "If you will not tell me, then you leave me no choice."

Alucard put away his Jackal and reached his newly freed arm out; the Casull disappeared and then reappeared in his hand. With his other gun in hand Alucard made sure to aim directly at her jugular and fire once…For a vampire it would not be fatal, just very painful and would weaken her…He had other things to deal with at the moment.

The girl fell to the floor limply, the blood pooled around her and she started to make disgusting gurgling noises. Alucard strode over to the exit hole he'd made earlier. The vampire gave one last look over his shoulder at the dying woman on the floor. "Pathetic...too bad I don't have time to kill you, and it seems I will need you in the near future," he whispered, and left quietly.

XXXXX

Seras awoke to the darkness. She could see nothing and it felt like she hadn't even opened her eyes. Her brow furrowed as she realized she was on a very uncomfortable and cold ground. A migraine was also making itself known as she started to sit up.

Everything from a few hours ago resurfaced and she also she wasn't alone in the room she was currently occupying. "You're awake…and I didn't even drink that much…Probably too shocked from my looks…?" Ábel chuckled softly at his attempt at humor.

"Where am I?" Seras said groggily, she knew she should try and fight this man, but her head was spinning and she wouldn't dare move at the moment unless he attacked first. She was still finding it difficult to focus on Ábel, and if he chose to battle her now, it would end badly.

"The same place as before; I'm waiting for someone…It would be rude of me to move from where I am and have her search for us all over the place, don't you think?" Ábel shifted and sat cross legged, he was directly in front of her still. Seras found the strength to sit up but soon realized he'd tied her hands together with some kind of wire, but he'd tied them so they were in front of her…The thin wire reminded her of Walter.

"Who are 'we' waiting for?" Seras could now focus on the vampire before her and she glared. 'Her, hmm, that's at least something to go on…' Seras thought while keeping her gaze on the man.

"Talkative aren't we?" Ábel did a scowl of his own.

"Don't answer a question with a question. Why did I pass out?" Seras asked quietly, she was ashamed of herself for losing consciousness and she didn't even know why it'd happened…that and she was being hypocritical…She knew that and he knew it too, for he was giving her a cold stare. Those looks that said "look who's talking."

Ábel suddenly grinned at her. "Why…because I kissed you." He added a wink after he'd said that. Seras just narrowed her cobalt eyes some more.

"You're too egotistical and dense for me to faint over you. What did you do?" Seras asked again.

Some of his bangs fell into his face as he sighed, his dark blue eyes closing as well. One gloved hand reached up and moved the free bangs back behind his right ear. He seemed almost child-like, but at other times, not so much.

"Geez…I gave you a drug, which my partner created. It's a sedative. Though, she never told me the name…But technically, you really did pass out from my lovely lips. I put some on my lips right before I kissed you, afterwards, you licked your lips…Though I'm not sure if you realized you had licked them or not…Either way, the drug's very fast even when passed through saliva," Ábel replied with a smile.

There was a long pause between the two. After about fifteen minutes Ábel spoke up again, though this time it seemed like his whole demeanor had changed. "Someone is coming."

She struggled against her binds as he continued to look at the wall behind her. His eyes seemed distant but were turning crimson once again. Seras felt strong enough to take him on once again…But the wires were cutting into her skin, though they were starting to go slack. Just before she'd broken free, Ábel reached his gloved hand out quickly and grabbed her smaller wrist and squeezed. He looked at her now; he was no longer smirking at her. The hold on her wrist began to tighten further, and then there came another presence in the darkened hallway…more importantly, a vampiric presence.

"Police girl, are you so weak that you can't get out of those pathetic wires yourself?" Alucard's velvety voice rang out through the passage, the voice didn't sound too happy; Seras gave him an irritated look before glancing at Ábel who stood up calmly.

"You weren't the person I was expecting to see so soon, I was actually hoping I could get a drink from your weak childe here…" Ábel commented with amusement as Seras doubled her efforts to get free from her binds.

Alucard had his gun in hand and looked ready to battle; his eyes were filled with glee at the idea of combat. Seras noted that his glasses were gone and he was probably the one to make the explosion and create such a mess…She frowned at this.

"What did you do with Amalia?" Ábel folded his arms over his chest while scowling at the older vampire.

"Amalia…Oh right, that piece of trash, how rude, she never told me her name beforehand. I am not one to lie; she's on the other side of the building…bleeding rather badly. Is that sad excuse for a vampire your fledgling or do I have to hunt your master too?" Alucard asked with irritation evident in his tone, but smiled nonetheless.

Ábel returned the grin as the shadows around him started to move and he began to disappear. The elder vampire growled slightly at the lack of action, but chuckled lightly once he realized Ábel was standing behind him, back to back. "Amalia is not mine…Surely you could've sensed that."

The younger vampire moved quickly and pulled a gun of his own from his lower back. The gun looked very familiar to Seras as she watched the two face off, not only did his attitude remind her of a certain midian, but almost everything else did too…Though, his personality seemed like it would fit a much younger Alucard. After a few minutes of fighting, both vampires stopped their assault, and both were wounded; blood covered some of the floor as well. The smell of their blood reached her senses and Seras felt a strong urge to free her self of the annoying binds.

"Police girl, what did I just say about your binds, hmm?" Alucard shot a glare her way another bullet hit him in the shoulder, blood spurting from the wound and splashing on the ground. 'I was getting to that…' Seras growled inside her thoughts.

Seras felt her eyes water as her eyes turned to that familiar crimson shade. Sheering pain made it self known to her as she struggled against the wires. The wire cut through her soft flesh as she fought against them and blood started to drip down her gloved hands. The blood wasn't warm as she thought it would be, but cold and sticky. With a small groan of pain the wires broke free and Seras got to her feet swiftly. Alucard and Ábel continued their battle, but neither was winning at the moment…maybe two against one would work.

As the bloodlust began to work its way through her veins, the Draculina ran at Ábel with all she had, completely forgetting the gun at her side. However, Ábel saw her out of the corner of his eye and jumped just as she made a swing at his body. Seras made a un-lady like snarl at the lack of combat she was receiving from the enemy. With a quick spin Seras glared at the vampire who had dodged the nonfatal attack.

The youngest vampire remembered the gun in her holster and grabbed at the steel object. With it loaded and ready to go, she aimed it at vampire who stood nonchalantly twenty feet away. 'Why is he so calm?!' Seras thought and sneered at the man. 'Wait…Where is Alucard?' Seras dropped her aim a bit and looked out of the corner of her eye. It seemed another vampire had joined the fight and was currently fighting him…The other female vampire was very exhausted from the looks of things and she wouldn't hold up much longer…she looked familiar.

"You let your guard down, princess," a mocking voice said closely behind Seras. Panic filled her as she looked at the spot where Ábel used to be.

"Shit," Seras cursed under her breath, and felt his arms quickly wrap around her, one of his arms pushing her right arm up and knocking the gun to the ground. The other arm grabbed tightly and twisted the limb behind her back.

She felt the familiar warm breath on her neck as Ábel began to speak. "You are important to this 'mission' and I cannot kill you, as easy as it would be. Alucard would be disappointed if he saw you in such a state, disgusted even…Look at him over there; he's not even worried about you. I know you have some sort of feelings for that…that thing. He will never return them. Deny it all you want. You're nothing compared to his almighty Hellsing. Hell, Lord Alucard wouldn't even care if I slit your throat right here and now…Perhaps, you should come with us…? I promise it won't disappoint…I'll give you anything you want." Ábel gently licked the skin of her neck, the warmth of his tongue sending a shiver down her spine…

"No…don't touch me!" Seras' eyes glowed as rage filled her; how dare he touch in such a way!

Even though her eyes stung from the unshed tears, she managed to get out of his grasp and elbow him in the gut with strength she didn't know she possessed. Ábel let go of her arm with a grunt and doubled over, but kept himself from falling to the floor. "Bitch…" Ábel growled and held his stomach, she wasn't supposed to have such strength…no vampire ever had…that he knew of. She would have ripped out his stomach had he not let go of her arm in time.

Seras took her fighting stance and faced him once again, tears threatening to spill over as she glared at him. She had no idea why it affected her so; she'd never had any feeling for her master. It felt wrong in a strange way, maybe it was because he felt like her teacher. And now wasn't the time to think about such things.

With the room filled with such darkness Seras couldn't make out where her gun lay, and the tears didn't help her focus either. Suddenly Ábel smiled at her, as creepy as it was it was still a beautiful smile in its own right. She couldn't help but think of Alucard as she gazed upon his pale face.

Ábel continued to smile at her and talk telepathically to his master…Alucard was still too busy fighting his 'sister' to even notice the sudden stop.

XXXXX

A loud shriek ran out through the dense forest. a young woman in tattered clothes ran through the woods, small wounds covering her worn out body. She didn't know how long she'd been running, but it felt like an eternity. The poor woman had just escaped a crazed group of men, she wasn't sure what they wanted exactly…but they'd done terrible things to her. From the beginning she knew they weren't normal, but she'd been too drunk to argue too much about them leading her away from the bar stool she planted herself on.

Perhaps they'd put something in her drink to make her feel so strange…

Whatever it was, it didn't matter at the moment. She needed to find the police and fast. The young woman heard a twig snap behind her and she doubled her efforts. Whatever they were, they were certainly not human, as they had so much strength and energy. Here she was, almost falling asleep from exerting her self so much, though the fear and instinct of certain death helped her create more adrenalin.

"It's useless, little girl!" came one of the many strong male voices she'd heard over the past few hours. She gave no reply, that would give away her location to her captors, but something told her they already knew. The clearing was visible now, just a few more yards… She could see the city lights beaming. She could also see a she was heading towards a cliff…It didn't matter; maybe she could hide herself against the cliff side.

Suddenly, as the clearing became even more apparent, so did a loose tree root as it wrapped it self around her ankle. The loose root made her lose her footing and she fell to the lost woodland spoil below. As she hit the ground her mind screamed at her, 'NO!' Hot tears started to seep down her cheeks and the dirt stuck to her face, she knew it was over now. All the thoughts of her family and friends flashed before her eyes, the memories bringing more tears.

"Stop crying," a sensual feminine voice called out, some snickers could be heard to.

The teenage girl looked up with her eyes sore and red from crying. There in front of her stood five people. All of which had black cloaks on. The one in the middle being the shortest, she figured it was leader and the female she'd heard. The most notable thing about the group was that all of them had red glowing eyes. Other than the ruby orbs, she couldn't see their faces. The one in the middle took a step forward and removed the hood of her cloak. The moon's light shining down on her pale features, and her eyes stopped the glowing effect and now were a golden brown. Her hair was a fiery red and it matched her lipstick perfectly.

"You will stop your pathetic weeping and sit up…" The leader paused and waited for the young girl to wipe her tears away and stand. "Did I say stand?" she asked curtly and the girl instantly sat on her heels, starring at the woman before her. Fear was no longer in her eyes as she gazed upon the red headed beauty, though her eyes were clouded and dazed.

"Come closer and kneel," the leader said firmly, and the girl obeyed. "Good girl." The older woman smiled down at her, and cupped the young girl's chin gently.

"I will not ask you if you want this or not, nor do I care. You are my prey and you will be eaten here and now," the leader stated rather harshly and the brunette before her nodded, in an almost robotic way. "My name is Elizabeth, but that doesn't really matter, does it," she said rather than asked.

Without hesitation, Elizabeth kneeled as well, tilted the girls pretty head to the side and bit roughly into the soft flesh. A small protest from came from the girl as the fangs went through her soft flesh. After a few moments of draining the girl, Elizabeth pulled back and pushed the still bleeding girl away from her, the brunette went to the ground limply.

A stony glare was shot at them and she growled slightly. "Well, do I have to spell it out for you guys?" With that she stood and sat on the cliff to look over the city of London…hopefully she would have her little sacrifice soon; she hated to wait.

When she noticed her children all starring at her, she laughed. "Don't look at me like lost puppies… You know what to do; make sure she doesn't turn into a ghoul then drop her off in some random part of the forest and make it look like a robbery or just random murder…Though that wouldn't be far from the truth." Elizabeth said the last part more to herself than to her lackeys. As she turned around to gaze at the moon she could hear the small shuffle of clothing as her men moved to pick up the corpse. After a few seconds she could feel she was finally alone.

Dropping her guard just slightly, Elizabeth laid down on the rocky edge and gazed blankly at the stars. 'Alucard…' Her eyes began to turn into a reddish brown at the thought…He'd abandoned her long ago for some rich whore…How long ago was that again? Elizabeth sighed and closed her beautiful crimson eyes; she'd never had the best memory for those sorts of things.

Suddenly, a tingling feeling in her spine appeared and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. 'What is it Ábel?' she asked impatiently through the connection they shared. Though he was her lover and former childe, he still got on her nerves.

'We have a problem…' an even angrier reply came from Ábel.

XXXXX

A/N: Oh…my…god! It's just a little bit longer by um, 7 pages!! Yeah, you like that huh? Wink win—dear god I am so freaking creepy! Haha, review if ya want!


	9. Illuminati

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me. All creative rights belong to Kouta Hirano, but since I'm using manga elements, they belong to Kohta Hirona as spelled on the manga cover. The name Erzsébet Báthory, is in no way mine. She was a real person; I am just borrowing her image for the story, and the historical research from her life. Anything in my story that has happened in real life is purely a coincidence. Any club named Dark Days out there is also purely coincidental to my imagination.

A/N: HOLY JEBUS! I'M BACK!!...Well, I've been back, I just haven't written anything for this story in quiet some time, as we all know. Uh, let's see, I had written myself into a corner with this story and I lacked any real inspiration. That's the honest truth, forgive me? _Hopefully_ the next chapter for both Through the looking glass and this one will be out soon. I'm not making promises because I have a con I need to do (helping staff with things).

XXXXX

The redhead on the ground glared at the bright moon hanging lowly in the sky, her eyes flared to a deep crimson and her brow furrowed in irritation. A few plants that grew next to her were beginning to wilt and die.

What do you mean problem' Ábel?' The redhead lifted up one of her gloved hands and removed the black fabric covering the skin of her hands.

Amalia is wounded and I don't think I can take on Alucard as well as Seras,' Ábel replied with a slightly less angry metal voice.

The woman looked at the wrinkles on her pale skin; she made a fist and glowered at the old looking flesh.

Fine then; get Amalia and retreat. I didn't give you permission to attack him!' The fiery look in her eyes only increased at the thought that _she_ was there with her precious vampires, putting her filthy hands on Alucard and now Ábel, how dare he!

XXXXX

It took all her strength to hold herself up, her body was starting to give out but she couldn't think of why that would happen so soon. Seras hadn't used too much of her energy, but then again she couldn't be sure if that thing had actually drained her of any blood or if he had given her an empty threat. The police girl was running on a near empty tank and she didn't think she could last much longer. Abruptly, much to the young vampire's chagrin, the black haired midian she was facing dissipated into thin air.

He reappeared right behind his comrade and grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her flush against his chest, making Alucard's fist miss her by a few inches.

"Ciao, pretty lady." Ábel turned and winked at Seras before he dissipated into thin air.

"Oh how I abhor cowards." Alucard glowered at the spot where the two vampires once stood.

"Aluc—" Seras was interrupted by a velvety voice and she quickly glanced around the room to locate the owner of that beautiful voice.

"Prince Vlad. Or should I address by your slave name? Well it won't matter either way, will it?" The voice chuckled darkly and Seras could feel the venom in the other woman's tone.

"And what should I call you, _Liz_ or Erzsébet?" Alucard didn't show any real expression on his pale face, not even anger.

"You can't even think up your own insults now Vlad so you'll go ahead and use mine instead?" At this point a blurry shadow appeared quite a ways away from Seras and Alucard. Seras took the liberty of walking up to her master and standing next to him protectively. He didn't take any notice to her presence though; his attention remained on that figure.

"Insults? And here I was thinking we were just chatting. Then I'll get right to the point, what exactly do you have planned?" Alucard questioned as an amused grin formed, his fangs slipped over his bottom lip like a kitten wanting to play.

"Impatient as always, Master. Tell me, does your little play thing there ever get tired of your shit? Or how about your _human_ master, hmm?" The figure's body crackled as she moved to sit down on a piece of a cement slab let by the destruction Seras made.

"What exactly are you?" Seras asked just above a whisper and the shadow turned its head angrily at the young Draculina. Though she couldn't see the woman's face she could feel the glaring eyes on her body.

The figure sat there draped in a colorless cloak, which looked to be gray in color, there was a complete shadow over Liz's face, hiding all of her features except for her piercing green eyes which remained fixed on Seras until she decided to speak again.

"This is what we craft users call an astrobody', pet." The malice in Liz's voice could be heard again and Seras shivered at the hatred she could clearly heard from the older vampire's tone.

"I'll tell you about it some other time…" The redhead sighed forlornly, "but tonight won't be the night I tell you of such practices, sadly." The astrobody started to dissipate, but Alucard spoke up again and the figure's dematerialization stopped suddenly.

"You never answered my question," Alucard said with trepidation, his eyes were focused on the shadowy woman just fifteen feet away, he kept all his emotions locked away deep within his cold dead heart and no evidence shined in his ruby eyes.

"That would ruin the surprise I have for you master Vlad, you can wait. You left me all alone for centuries and you can't wait another moment. Integra sure has made you soft." With that said Liz completely disappeared from site.

A lump suddenly formed in Seras' throat and she couldn't be sure as to why she felt like this, but her brain was screaming at her that she was jealous. Another part of her brain, the much more stubborn part, told her that she wouldn't be jealous of an evil witch who was her Master's childe—wait a minute. Seras turned her head to the side and slightly glowered at her sire's profile.

"Master…she called _you_ her _master_." Seras lost the anger in her blue eyes as soon as Alucard fixed his crimson gaze upon her in a cross manner.

"That she did, police girl. Thanks for letting me know." Alucard sounded sarcastic but his eyes betrayed him, a sign of sadness flashed across his orbs quickly but then a smile appeared again.

"Let's get back to the club, shall we?" Alucard didn't wait for a response from Seras and quickly made his way down the darkened back passage way of the club. The club's music played faintly in the background and it made the walls thump every now and then.

Seras took a few steps in the direction her master was now taking and unexpectedly a wave of nausea washed over her and the police girl stopped in her tracks. The Draculina's eyes went wide with slight surprise before she ran over to one of the brick walls and bent over; she rested her hand on the wall and let the contents of her stomach splash onto the cold floor.

Alucard slowly turned around and raised one elegant brow at his childe, the corners of his mouth slowly tilted downwards into a frown. She has barely anything to regurgitate…' he thought wretchedly. If she didn't' drink soon, she would slowly start to become more and more weary as the days went on and soon she would be lost in a coma. Even though she'd yet to stop her vomiting session Alucard felt no need to go over there and place his gloved hand on her back…or try to hold her short hair up for her.

After a few minutes of puking up stomach acid Seras finally pulled back and looked around for something to at least clean her mouth off with. Reluctantly, the police girl used the back of her hand and after she did so she gagged again but managed to keep her self from vomiting any more.

The weaker vampire regained her balance on her wobbly legs and gave her master thumbs up, he in return gave her a large grin that appeared softer than what he usually mustered up for her.

With that, the two midians took their leave out the only door, which looked as if it'd been there for ages…and probably had been.

XXXXX

The redheaded blood maiden continued to lay on the cliff just outside the forest, her leather gloved hands were resting beneath her head and she kept her emerald eyes closed for the time being until she heard a nasty cough come from her right and only then did she open her eyes.

"Amalia, Ábel, you both failed tonight…You didn't even do as I asked, and you did things that I never even ordered you to do!" Liz sat up angrily and cast her eyes on the pair; Ábel was holding up Amalia. The younger, female, midian looked as if she could care less at the current moment in time. This only added fuel to the fire and Liz snapped. Disappearing from her spot on the ground, the redhead appeared suddenly in front of Amalia and she slapped her hard across the face. The hit ripped Amalia from Ábel's hold and she fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

"You're not listening! When did I ever say go Please kill Vlad for me', hmm?!" Liz's hair colored matched her face as she glared at Ábel's childe, if she didn't love Ábel so much she would've gotten rid of the brat long ago.

"In all fairness, my lady, she didn't initiate the attack, he did. Somehow he was able to find her, and I believe that they have some under cover agents working along side them. Thank goodness we have other hideouts. But then again, we won't be able to tell if these agents know of our hideouts or not—" Ábel's was interrupted by Liz's much calmer voice.

"No, they don't know…I could feel his agitation. He was angry at the fact that he didn't have the upper hand. Despite him almost slaughtering Amalia, he still lacked any real knowledge, hence, why he attacked her…On that note; she is dying, Ábel, get rid of her," Liz said without even giving Amalia a look of sympathy, much less pity. The redhead turned away from the two younger vampires. She did look over her shoulder at Ábel when she didn't hear a word of acknowledgement of her order.

"I don't think that's necessary, she could live—" Again he was interrupted by the older midian and Liz slowly turned around and gave him a cold stare.

The expression on his face told her that he could tell she was about to refuse him, but she closed her eyes in another sigh. "Fine, but don't beg me for another pet when she dies."

Ábel smirked at his lover and gave her a kiss that made her toes curl in ecstasy. "She's a good ally, so thank you for letting her live. I promise to not let her be surprised by him again," Ábel finished with a small laugh and kissed Liz on her slender neck; he then turned to his partner and scooped her up in his arms.

Liz sometimes had to wonder what the hell was wrong with Ábel, but shrugged it off every time he smiled at her like that.

XXXXX

The Wild Geese commander stood on one of the higher levels of the club overlooking the dance floor and bar; he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of Alucard or the girl. Or even that one guy his men had taken pictures of a day or so ago. Pip blended into the gothic crowd well, he wore a dark gray sleeveless shirt with black mesh shirt over the undershirt. The pants he wore were cargo pants because he just couldn't image himself in tight leather pants…or anything that pulled on his crotch painfully. The slacks matched his two shirts nicely. The pants were darker than black in his opinion.

Pip leaned over the railing of the club, breathing heavily and huffing out a puff of air in irritation. He'd come all the way from the damned hotel because he had a craving to see Seras in her sexy outfit once more before he went to bed. If fact, he could stare at her chest all night, which he wished he was doing at the moment rather than just standing there doing nothing except day-dreaming. The lonesome mercenary corrected his posture but kept his arms crossed over his chest.

After a few more moments of waiting, the Wild Geese captain pushed himself off the railing and headed towards the back of the club. Earlier he'd thought he heard some sort of explosion but he couldn't be sure. With that last thought Pip took off in the direction he assumed the two vampires would be.

Just as he was about to sneak into the back door of the club, Pip saw two figures emerge slowly, one was unmistakably Alucard and the other couldn't be anyone else except the girl…Unless he'd taken someone hostage and gave that hostage his gray duster. Pip grinned at the last part and ran to catch up to the couple, but stopped short when he saw Alucard suddenly make eye contact with him. His gaze was icy and dark, it sent a shiver down Pip's spine, and Alucard then shook his head and looked away from the mercenary. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the two vampires couldn't be seen with him if they were all undercover. Though that didn't stop him from thinking about all the other times they'd been seen together.

Then the human noticed what he could only describe as blood mashed into Seras' hair, whatever happened she must've gotten hurt and he wasn't there to stop it. That thought, for some reason, bothered him, but after few moments he reminded himself she was a vampire and would be fine sooner or later.

Now that he knew Alucard and the girl would head back to the hotel and take care of themselves for the rest of the night, the mercenary decided to stay for a little while longer and watch for anything suspicious. Vampires don't just dance and then end up with blood on their head. There was obviously a fight, so now it was time to watch for the enemy.

With that last thought in mind, Pip headed towards the dance floor and then to the bar. While walking down the transparent stairway to the first floor the commander pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

He exhaled the smoke through his nose and sighed forlornly. "Tonight iz going to be a very long night."

XXXXX

The hotel room, in which the two vampires were staying, was lit up by the pale orb shining through the windows, the curtains were open and the moon cast a bluish hue over the red queen-sized bed. Everything remained undisturbed until suddenly two figures emerged from the shadows of the bedroom; the much taller figure walked out of the darkness first and was followed by the more feminine one.

Seras pulled her master's coat around her smaller frame tighter at the sudden change in temperature, but she suddenly felt the fabric start to vanish beneath her now ungloved fingers. It was a strange feeling, having something just fade away in her very hands. It reminded her of the way ash felt when you picked it up and let it fall away from your hands. The Draculina looked at her master as she saw his jacket start to regenerate over his shoulders. He didn't glance at her, but instead took a seat near the bed and crossed one leg over the other.

"I need a shower." Seras walked past the older vampire and headed towards the bathroom without getting much of a response from the unusually quiet partner of hers.

Once she was inside the rather large bathroom with Chinese décor, she noted that the bathtub could easily fit four or five people. The last thought made Seras turn red, but for only so long and then the thought of brushing her teeth entered her mind. She looked over the sink and the counters which were made of a dark marble, it looked almost black. The rim of the sink was a beautiful shade of gold that she'd never really seen before, but then again there were so many shades of gold and she was sure she hadn't seen all of them. The bad news about the whole restroom was that it lacked a shower of any kind so it would mean the girl would have to soak for the evening.

Without another thought Seras shed herself of the soiled clothes, the beautiful gothic style clothes she wore were torn in places and it wasn't going to last much longer unless she had Walter with her…or whoever sewed the Hellsing uniforms. "I have heard stories of him using something close to dental floss, which must mean he's good with his hands," Seras mumbled to no one but herself and laugh lightly.

It only took a few seconds to actually get the clothing off, which made the girl wonder if Alucard picked out the dress-like outfit because it was in fact easy to get off…The police girl glowered at the pile of black and red clothes, with him choosing her clothes she should expect such innuendos from the man. With a disgruntled sigh the young vampire turned on the hot water and added some bubbles to the bath.

While waiting for the tub to fill up with some water the girl went towards the sink and grabbed a tube of toothpaste she'd left there earlier and went about brushing her teeth. After she was satisfied with the cleanliness of her mouth Seras spit out the paste and then smiled at herself in the mirror. The site of her fangs still bothered her a little bit and she would still accidentally bite herself or nick the inside of her cheek. A frown took over the smile she just wore and she sighed miserably, Seras decided this wasn't the time to mull over such things and she turned towards the tub.

The tub filled up quickly enough and the midian touched the warm surface of the water to test the temperature, a pleased smile made its way onto her face and she slowly slipped in. The blood and dirt washed right off her body, but she could see that some of the filth floated in the tub, which made Seras scrunch up her nose in disgust and she wondered if she should take another bath after this one. Had she been alone in this hotel room she wouldn't have minded at all, but Alucard was probably waiting for her return. The police girl wasn't known for taking long showers, not that she didn't want to. It's just people tend to get used to short showers when you're apart of the police force…and you were once an orphan.

Ten minutes later Seras unplugged the tub and stood up; she reached for the towel only to realize that the towels were suddenly missing. It only took her a few seconds to form what had happened to the towels that were _once_ there. The girl sank back into the water, making sure the bubbles covered her chest and put on the most ferocious face she could muster.

"MASTER!!" she shrieked and waited impatiently for a reply from her partner.

The vampire was either taking his time in showing his face or not wanting to show his face at all and wanting herself to turn into a plum before the next night.

"I believe it's time for some training, but since we don't have much time alone in general this will be a test." The velvety voice echoed throughout the bathroom and Seras squeaked at his little surprise.

"What do you mean test'? I'm naked! Can't it wait until I'm at least dressed?!" Seras couldn't hide the extreme blush now covering her face; she wouldn't waste her time in looking for him in the bathroom because he was obviously not there.

"There is no need to shout, police girl; your voice is fine as is. And no, this test involves you being _undressed_." Alucard chuckled darkly at her situation, hell it was hard not to laugh at her expression and at the embarrassment and anger radiating off her. She wouldn't ever know this, but he was in fact in the bathroom and it bothered him that she couldn't even feel his chi.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Seras asked irritably, a frown adored her features and it resembled a child pouting.

"If I tell you right away it ruins the fun. Though I will give you a hint, if you could be anywhere else right now where would you like to be?" Alucard's voice changed from an amused tone to that of what a teacher might use. It was firm but held an informative feel as well.

"I would like to be in my bedroom—oh…you want me to teleport?" Seras picked up on his little game quickly, which meant he hadn't put much thought into playing mind games with her…Did he think she was too stupid to figure that out? Again the Draculina frowned but for entirely different reasons, and she didn't look like she was moping but genuinely sad.

"Maybe," Alucard said only one word but didn't laugh at her and not too mention his tone was normal, which for some reason surprised the girl.

"Then no peeking," Seras growled out while getting ready to stand, she gripped the side of the tub and when she didn't receive a response from her master she slowly began to remove herself from the tub. For a split second the police girl thought of using her dirty and mangled clothes to dry off with so she wouldn't slip, but the thought went away when she thought that'd be way to gross and unsanitary.

Instead she sat on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes in concentration, her mind was all over the place unfortunately and she couldn't think of what to think about or even what to focus on exactly, which was rather frustrating to say the least. "Master…?" she murmured the word out with her eyes still closed.

"Yessss?" She heard his voice again which definitely brought her attention back to him.

"I can't do this, it's cold and all I can't think about is sleeping," she whined out and hugged her herself in attempt to keep herself warm. But as she attempted to hug herself she almost slipped back into the tub. Note to self: never let go of the edge of the bath,' she thought with a bit of aftershock.

A few moments passed before Alucard spoke up again. "If you don't do this in ten minutes, then I'm coming in there to _teach_ you…But you will be punished," he warned, and he definitely sounded serious.

A look of alarm went over Seras' face and she paled at the thought of him getting an eye full of her birthday suit. With new ambition driving her, Seras willed away just about every thought that popped into her mind. She tried to think over the words he spoke to her before… If you could be anywhere else right now where would you like to be?' That one thought alone made the girl reopen her eyes in triumph and then she realized that she wouldn't get anywhere just celebrating all by herself…totally naked.

Her eyes closed once again and she tried to focus on the image of her hotel bedroom; from the coffin, to the very color of the carpet and curtains. The way it looked when she sat on her bed, the crinkles the sheets would make when she laid down.

For about five minutes Seras sat there, her brow furrowed in deep concentration on every detail in that one room she longed to be in. Finally she opened her eyes in annoyance and glared for a second or two before realizing she was sitting atop her queen sized bed. She was about to run out of the room and dance happily until she realized that she was still quite naked and she would die before Alucard ever saw her nude...Then again she was already quite dead.

There was a single knock at her door that brought her out of her gloomy thoughts and she yelled for her master to wait just a few more moments…maybe he would praise her. No that was just wishful thinking. He would just give her some comment that had little to do with the test' and most likely leave.

Seras quickly got dressed in her usual blue pajamas that matched her eyes, and brushed out her wet hair a little but and then yelled for him to enter.

The vampire let his lithe form slide through the wood material and his usual smirk was plastered on his face. Whether he was beaming at her for doing so well in her first attempt to teleport or he was just smirking for the hell of it was beyond her…but she guessed it was the latter since he did it all the time.

"Not many vampires can do that on their first time," Alucard stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Thanks…" Seras mumbled out her gratitude to her master, but she was sure he heard her well.

Minutes passed in a comfortable silence, the first moment of peace that was comfortable with master Alucard. This was something she would never expect from such a man. He just stood there, well no, now he was leaning against the wall just looking out the window in her bedroom.

"Stand up." He broke the silence with those two simple words that confused Seras, but she complied without any resistance.

"What is it?" she questioned innocently and gave him her own raised brow' look he usually gave her.

Without any real movement she could see her master was instantly in front of her, towering over the younger vampire. "You will drink, police girl."

"What the bloody hell…Master, I'm not ready for that!" she yelled out with as much fierceness as possible, but her voice trembled. Seras tried to look at anything but him, and focused her eyes on his flamboyant crimson tie.

"And how exactly do you plan to defeat Erzsébet and her children with the little power you possess?" Alucard asked, this time there was no grin on his face only a small frown, and his hat and glasses were suddenly missing.

"You just taught me to teleport, right? I mean, I can just use the power you teach me in the future!" Seras tried to look up in his eyes without, but felt the heat increase over her face as she gazed into those twin scarlet orbs of his.

"Those _powers_ take from your health, you will need nourishment to continue to use those powers and I can't have you fighting a childe that was once mine without being properly fed." Alucard couldn't help but growl out the last part and his fledging took a few steps backwards until she hit the maroon wall behind her.

"I-I don't know what I'll do, but I won't drink!" Seras yelled into his face, but immediately lamented her decision to shout at her master.

The only real response she got from him was a toothy grin and he chuckled a little bit. Seras giggled slightly, even though she wasn't sure what she was laughing at to begin with. Then she felt something silky wrap around each of her wrists, it then brought her hands above her head and held her hands tightly in place. Seras' eyes went wide in shock and she looked around trying to figure out what was holding her prisoner. Her blue orbs spotted his ravenous hair extending and swirling in darkness in certain spots near his feet.

That fucking hair of his!' Seras tried her best to glare at the man in front of her but the look of anger dissipated from her face once she realized that he would just enjoy her exasperation more.

So she just beamed right back at him, unfortunately that made him get even closer to her and she could feel the warmth from him seep into her cold dead body. The smirk never left his face as he got so close that their chests touched and he even leaned in that they were at eye level with one another.

"It's not the shadows we must fear. But the light cast by a burning flame. Only because, without that light there would be no shadows…do you hear me, police girl?" Alucard leaned in closer so that he could whisper into the shell of her ear; his voice was low and husky as he spoke.

The only thing she could do was sit there helplessly and at his mercy, though her expression softened immensely, and she mumbled her response to him, "I do…" Her acknowledgement didn't mean she had to do what he said…just yet at least.

Alucard lifted a silky gloved hand to run down the side of her face. He was being tender for once in his life and he'd pulled back to look into her cobalt eyes. The older vampire used that one hand to push her head to the side, showing the pale skin with two tiny scars. Without much warning Seras felt the pleasure and pain of her master sinking his fangs into her neck and she could feel his gentle suckling.

After five minutes of his feeding Seras started to feel woozy and sleepy, and only then did Alucard pull away. "For now I must take away your flame, but only to give it back to you…If you won't drink, then I'll make you drink," he whispered again, the tresses around her wrists went slack and she felt herself start to fall, but was caught by the vampire before her. Alucard carried the young woman to the large bed. He set her down softly onto her back and followed the police girl onto the bed.

He rested on his side and let his head rest in the palm of his gloved hand, which gave him the look of a completely relaxed person. He used his other hand to reach into his jacket pocket and he grasped something. Once it came into view the police girl instantly realized what he held. How in the hell did he get?!' she thought angrily, too weak to really voice her annoyance.

Alucard grinned at the feeble Seras and then bit into the plastic of the bag. He let the blood fill his mouth, from what she could tell since she didn't see his throat swallow anything. Alucard pulled the packet away from his mouth and then set the bag down gently as to not spill a drop of that sacred red liquid…Oh dear god, she was starting to think like _him_.

As if he were reading her thoughts (there was no doubt in her mind that he wasn't), the vampire leaned down again and captured her mouth with his and Seras instantly tightened her lips like a child. Alucard narrowed his eyes at her and spoke to her through their mental bond. Open your mouth or else I'll do something much worse,' Alucard warned through slightly frustrated eyes.

Seras complied with the fear that he would indeed follow through with that threat. Once a drop of blood hit her tongue she couldn't help the growl that rumbled through her throat. Crimson started to leak into her blue orbs and take over as Alucard smirked into the bloody kiss.

The nutrition made her whole body feel like it was on fire, but it didn't hurt. No, it felt like she was human again and that her heart was beating once more and the Draculina succumbed to the satisfaction she got from the vitae.

Alucard watched with pride as she drank willingly. Some other kind of emotion filled him though and the feeling was foreign. It'd just been a very long time since he last felt such…fondness of a childe. That's all it was, he liked the young police girl, and she would be a very strong No-Life Queen in the future…Not that he would let her know just yet.

About fifteen minutes of her master going to the medical packet and back to her awaiting mouth, they both realize that the bag was completely empty. Alucard glanced back at his childe and noticed that the color had returned to her cheeks and she looked like she did the night he turned her. He also noted that her pajama shirt was now unbuttoned in a few places and it was riding up on her ribcage, close to revealing her breasts.

"The human is returning," Alucard said quietly, starring at her expectantly.

"How do you know?" Seras asked quietly, the blood left her in a dazed state of mind and nothing was really making its way into her thoughts just yet.

After a few more moments of Seras just laying there, the girl finally realized what he'd meant and sat up as fast as she could, but soon regretted it when her head started to throb and the girl lay back down slowly.

"He is one of the few people in England that smells of blood and gunpowder." Alucard sat up and looked over at her, his glasses and fedora started to appear on him once again.

Seras made an O' shape with her mouth in understanding and just laid there for a few moments while trying to regain the feeling of euphoria, but failed.

"Do you want him to see you in such a state, police girl? I'm sure he'd enjoy the sight immensely." Alucard chuckled darkly when she sat up again; this time much slower and suddenly looked down at her shirt. Then she glared at him for the umpteenth time that night.

"What happened to my shirt, how did it get unbuttoned?!" Seras went back to buttoning her shirt back up with flimsy fingers. Alucard just watched in amusement.

"This is a 'no yelling' building, police gir—" Alucard was interrupted when Seras looked up at him again and began to growl out her next words.

"I'm not yelling—" Seras shut up when she saw Alucard narrow his eyes at her, well she couldn't see his pretty eyes but she could certainly feel the scowl. She knew she had overstepped herself. She wasn't sure why she even had the nerve to yell at him at all tonight.

They both heard a knock at the main entrance to the hotel room. The noise made the older vampire look towards the main room of their suite in mild curiosity, as if he could see through the wood material of her bedroom door.

Seras got off the bed and headed towards the living room to answer the door, when she returned back to her room to get Alucard's report' to give to Pip, she noticed that her bedroom was completely empty and the master vampire was gone from sight.

"What the…" Seras glanced over her shoulder at the captain and went to talk to him about her report on what'd happened that evening, minus the sensual feeding Alucard and she had shared. Even the thought made the young woman blush. Everything is going way too fast…' Seras thought hopelessly, but put on a small smile for her captain nonetheless.

"Oi, where iz Alucard?" Pip asked innocently, but noticed the redness adorning her cheeks and grinned evilly at the girl.

XXXXX

The Hellsing heiress sat at her desk in her beautifully decorated office looking over a report given to her by the captain of the Wild Geese. The moonlight lit her office nicely and gave the perfect amount of light needed to read over her paperwork without having to disturb anyone that may be wandering the hallways.

Soon the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and brought the woman out of her concentration, though the stoic expression she held never faltered. "What is it Alucard, did you find something of importance?" the platinum blond asked irritably, and gently set down the paper she held.

The shadows swirled this way and that for a few more moments before the vampire emerged fully from the wall. Once he was out, the midian took a seat in a chair that was set in front of her desk. Which was unusual since the ice queen usually didn't have any guests that took a seat in front of her, she liked them to stand. He supposed it made them more nervous and easier for her to read.

"The adversary is someone from my past, strangely enough," the vampire replied with amusement.

"And…?" Integra lifted her blue gaze to his dark crimson ones and narrowed her eyes once she saw that teasing glint shining in those red orbs. "I am not in the mood for games; in fact, I was just about to retire for the evening. So if you would please explain the situation."

"So unlike _you_ to say the word _please_, but if you insist. This woman was my first fledgling and you probably know of her." Alucard gave the woman in front of him a pause hoping she would put the puzzle together herself, but one look at her scrunched up face told him otherwise. That and he knew he'd only given a tiny bit of information for anyone to put everything together.

"Her name is Erzsébet Báthory, the blood countess if you will. Once upon a time, a little girl loved to play in the Carpathian Mountains near the Dark Lord, only with permission from her beloved uncle, of course. Anyway, she once found the Dark Lord wondering the forest and instantly took a liking to him. He refused to talk to her most of the time and would even avoid the girl if he saw her. Years passed and she grew older, she even married a man but could never forget Vlad the Impaler. This man she married was often gone and her sexual desire grew and grew until she couldn't take it anymore. She started out small but as time went on she started to fancy witchcraft, thanks to her aunt, and even blood orgies as she liked to call them. And, well, you know what happened. The important part, that isn't in history books but only in her mind and mine, is that I came to her one night, the night before she was supposed to be sentenced and told her that I could grant her all the immortality that she wanted—" Integra interrupted Alucard's little fairytale'.

"What do you mean _immortality_; you and I both know there is no such thing." Integra gave him her rare child-like expression, as if she couldn't get enough of his depraved tale.

"Don't interrupt me." Alucard cleared his throat and began where he'd left off. "She agreed to this deal of _immortality_, that she would become his pet for all eternity. Not that she minded much as it was, she was completely in love with her Dark Lord'. After centuries of being with this woman, Vlad grew tired of her lust for blood and beauty and left her to find his long lost love in England. And we all know how that turned out also. After I was imprisoned, she most likely sought out Mina and I can only assume that Erzsébet killed Mina and Jonathan, but I can't be sure. She was a very jealous woman, you see. As for why Erzsébet is here now, I can't be sure of that either." The vampire finished with distain at the thought of not knowing why his old _friend_ was back.

"Alright, I'll get Walter to look all that up and learn as much as we can about Mina and what happened to her." The Hellsing heiress pushed the report over the desk to rest in front of her servant.

Alucard picked up the pictures and paper with little interest but smirked once he realized who was in the picture.

"This man is…we met him tonight, he's one of Erzsébet's children and he's probably her lover as well." The master vampire chuckled darkly at the thought of how many children the woman would have, that would be much more fun for Alucard and the police girl.

"Children? There are more?" Integra suddenly looked at her pet with interest shining in her azure eyes.

"I couldn't be sure as to how many there are, but we ran into two of them. Though the poor female child might not make it, she got to experience my _wrath_." The Hellsing pet finished with fake sigh of satisfaction.

Alucard stood up and went to his preferred wall to teleport, but stopped short when he heard Integra speak up again.

"What about the commander, Pip Bernadette…should I pull him out?" the blond asked quietly while picking up the pictures and the report and stacking them into a neat little pile. She didn't look at him but her attention was completely focused on the vampire.

"Though he may be new to this world of darkness filled with vampires, he had his own little world which was filled with blood, guns and war. He may be human but I haven't seen such a strong human since our little Angel of Death. However, this human has big shoes to fill before he's up to par with Walter." Alucard opened up a dark portal and was about to step through when he again heard his master's voice stop him once again.

"And how is Agent Seras fairing, vampire?" Integra gave the No-life King a piercing look when he looked over his shoulder at her, a smirk clearly made its presence known on his face.

"The police girl is doing fine. Even after fighting Erzsébet's childe she was still up to some training, and I think she thoroughly enjoyed the session I gave her." Alucard gave her one last toothy grin before making his departure.

Integra sat in her throne-like chair with a bemused expression, the last thing he'd said made her worry for some reason. The way he smiled when he uttered the words I think she thoroughly enjoyed the session I gave her' made a knot form in her stomach and she did something she hadn't done in a long time…the twenty three year old worried her lip between her teeth. The thought of 'old habits die hard' popped into her mind and she smiled for the first time in a few days.

XXXXX

A/N: This is the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed it as I said before…and goodnight for now! :-) Until…whenever. Review if you want. (That was a long ass chapter!) This chapter wasn't edited just yet and I'm doing this when I'm really tired so sorry for anything stupid you might see. xD


End file.
